Donne moi une seconde chance Granger
by Tani17
Summary: "- Tu quitterais tout pour moi Granger ?" "- C'est un défi ?" "- Peut-être bien..." Un blond, une brune, ennemis d'hier, amis d'aujourd'hui ; mais quand la haine mène l'amour il faut s'y adapter et le destin ne semble pas vouloir leur faciliter les choses.
1. Chapter 1

_L'histoire se passe lors de leurs huitième année (Harry et Ron redouble avec Hermione), après la chute de Voldemort.  
Disclaimer :Toute appartient à J.K ROWLING sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages que j'ai inventé. _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review. (si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe qui traînent un peu, dite le moi)._

* * *

Hermione se tenait tranquillement sur les quais de la gare de King's Cross, un livre à la couverture brillante entre les mains. Elle commençait à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir pris la peine d'attacher ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui fouettaient le visage à chaque petits courants d'air et qu'elle était obligé de repousser toutes les deux minutes pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les lignes de son livre. En plus de cela, pensa-t-elle en passant la mains dans sa chevelure, ils commençaient déjà à s'emmêler. Décidant finalement de fermer son livre, elle le reposa avec soins dans son sac et se saisit d'un élastique pour attacher en un chignon lâche ses cheveux qu'elle allait finir par raser s'ils continuaient à lui causaient autant de problèmes. S'asseyant à même le sol elle se promit de ne pas arriver avec une heure d'avance la prochaine fois, mais si dans un coin de sa tête une petite voix lui soufflait que cela faisait maintenant plus de sept ans qu'elle le faisait chaque année. Secouant sa tête pour faire partir cette voix vicieuse elle attendit avec impatience l'arrivée de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
Quand elle vit enfin apparaître une chevelure brune ébouriffée elle se leva d'un bond, grimaçant en sentant son dos craquer d'être resté trop longtemps assise sur ce sol froid et dur, et se précipita en courant dans les bras du garçon à lunette qui s'avançait.  
Harry la serra dans ses bras en riant et s'amusa comme un enfant à tirer sur les longues mèches bouclées qui dépassaient du chignon de sa meilleure amie. La sentant râler contre son torse il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et la jeune fille, malgré ses coups de poings sans effets sur les épaules du brun, dû s'avouer vaincu.  
Harry la relâcha enfin et lui adressa un regard rempli de joie, faisant ressortir ses pétillants yeux verts, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus, si c'était possible, elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais l'arrivée de Ron l'interrompit ; quand il entra dans leur champs de vision, les deux amis s'élancèrent vers lui en riant, faisant tomber les valises du roux au sol. Sans s'en préoccuper une seule seconde Harry donna une accolade à son meilleur ami sans manquer de lui ébouriffer les cheveux tandis qu'Hermione s'approcha et à la surprise du roux l'enlaça de toute ses forces. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme à son tour resserrait ses bras autour d'elle, respirant avec forces le parfum familier de ses cheveux. Un sourire toujours éclatant aux lèvres, Hermione s'éloigna pour aller récupérer sa valise et ils montèrent enfin tous les trois dans le train qui n'allait pas tarder à partir, faisant résonner son sifflement strident dans la gare.  
Cherchant un compartiment, ils finirent par reconnaître les éclats de voix de Neville et de la jeune rousse au tempérament de feu, Ginny. Ouvrant la porte d'un geste théâtral, Harry entra dans l'habitacle, bientôt suivi d'un cri de joie de la sœur de Ron qui s'élança vers le brun, qui les bras tendus, n'attendait qu'elle. Profitant avec joie de la douce chaleur de son petit-ami, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant des mois, elle ne semblait pas vouloir le relâcher. Hermione finit tout de même par s'éclaircir la voix et par demander d'une voix amusée :

« On peut rentrer… ? Ou sinon on va s'installer dans un autre compartiment, ne vous gênez pas pour nous. »

Ce fut le rire de Ginny qui lui répondit et la brune put enfin serrer à son tour sa meilleur amie dans ses bras.  
Ron rentra à sa suite maugréant, que sa sœur aimait plus ses meilleurs amis que lui-même, en réponse il reçut un baiser claquant sur sa joue de la jeune rousse souriante.

Très vite Hermione commença à discuter avec la douce Luna de l'avenir du Chicaneur tandis que Neville entamait une discussion animée avec Ron. Harry et Ginny semblaient complètement dans un autre monde, comme si un mur les séparait des autres sorciers présent autour d'eux. Mais le silence se fit quand Neville saisit avec douceur le menton de Luna pour l'embrasser avec passion. Ce fut le cri de Ginny qui les sortit de l'hébétement dans lequel ils étaient tous plongés :

« Vous sortez ensemble ?! Mais depuis quand ? Où ? A quelle heure ? Comment ?  
\- Ginny, l'interrompit la sorcière brune placé en face d'elle, ils n'ont peut être pas envie de nous parler de ça.  
\- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, lui répondit la blonde de sa voix douce, cela ne me déranges pas du tout. Et notre histoire est très banale. Nous nous sommes rapprochés à la fin… de l'année dernière, et j'ai invité Neville à passer les vacances chez moi, ce qu'il a accepté.  
\- Nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés, repris Neville, enfin vous pouvez vous en douter. Et nous avons finalement pris conscience de...enfin…vous voyez...de...de nos...  
\- De nos sentiments réciproques. Finit la blonde, tirant Neville de l'embarras.  
\- Et bah dis donc. Fit la rousse en secouant la tête, comme si elle n'y croyait toujours pas. »

Harry se mit à rire devant la tête de sa petite-amie, et se tournant vers le nouveau couple, il leur dit d'une voix sincère :

« En tout cas, vous formez un très beau couple.  
\- Merci Harry, fit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.  
\- Je vous vois venir, moi, fit la voix boudeuse de Ron, vous allez tous vous mettre en couple, et moi je vais finir tout seul à tenir la chandelle à chacun des repas.  
\- Ron...soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, malgré le sourire amusé qui ornait ses lèvres, je ne risque pas de me mettre en couple cette année, je te rappelle que nous avons nos Aspics à passer.  
\- C'est ce que tu dis, c'est ce que tu dis. Répondit Ron, qui ne voulait en démordre. »

Sa dernière phrase combinée à sa moue boudeuse provoqua un fou rire général, auquel même le roux se mêla.

La bonne humeur du groupe s'arrêta pourtant instantanément quand ils virent la tête blonde de Drago Malefoy passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de leur wagon. Avant qu'il ait pu dire la moindre parole Harry le coupa et lui dis :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?  
\- Harry ! Le reprit Hermione. Bonjour Malefoy. Continua-t-elle ensuite.  
\- Granger. La salua le blond. McGonagall m'a fait parvenir une lettre il y a quelques minutes. Il faut que les Préfets en chef se rendent dans leur wagon.  
\- Pas de problèmes, lui répondit la brune, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête et de se retourner avec son habituelle grâce. Une fois partie, la lionne se tourna vers son meilleur ami aux yeux émeraudes et lui dit d'une voix chargée de reproches :

« Harry, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi agressif. Malefoy a déjà fait ses preuves, on a tous déjà trop souffert pour que tu en rajoutes. »

Et d'un geste presque violent elle se saisit de sa valise avant d'emprunter le même chemin que le blond aux yeux gris.

Encore étonné Harry finit par articuler :

« On est bien d'accord, qu'elle vient de défendre Malefoy avec autant de rage qu'elle le faisait pour les elfes de maison ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête, et ce fut le roux qui reprit :

« On va bientôt se retrouver avec des badges pour la APSMAHP, association pour sauver Malefoy de l'agressivité de Harry Potter.  
\- Ou alors on va voir Malefoy avec des bonnets tricotés à la main et des petits chaussons assortis. Rajouta Ginny dans un éclat de rire.  
\- N'oublions pas les petits gâteaux confectionnés à la sueur de son front pour pas qu'il ne meure de faim. Finit Harry sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire, tellement l'image de Malefoy qui tournait dans son esprit ne correspondait pas avec le ton froid qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt. »

Hermione sans savoir ce qui se passa dans le wagon de ses amis, entra enfin dans le compartiment des préfets et fut un instant surprise de ne trouver que le blond. Installé sur la banquette avec un livre dans les mains, il ne paraissait pourtant pas concentrés sur les mots qui défilait devant ses yeux, et le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière la brune le sortit de sa léthargie. Relevant la tête il adressa un regard impassible à la Gryffondor, et se replongea dans son livre.  
Celle-ci ayant fini d'installer sa valise dans les filets solides du train, s'installa en face du sorcier et lui demanda d'une voix étonnée :

« Nous ne sommes que deux ? Pourtant je pensais qu'après le redoublement de tous ces élèves et l'arrivée de nouveaux, ils auraient doublé l'effectif de préfets.  
\- C'est bien ce qu'ils ont fait, lui répondit Malefoy d'une voix neutre. Le nombre de préfets est passé de huit à seize en raison de ce redoublement dont tu parles, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont décidé de ne garder que deux Préfet en Chef. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et attrapa elle-aussi son livre. Se plongeant dans la lecture de ce récit passionnant, elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Malefoy sur elle. Celui-ci l'observait de son regard métallique observateur en se demandant ce qui avait autant changé pour qu'il trouve Granger presque belle. La jeune fille possédait toujours ses épais cheveux bouclés, même si ceux-ci avaient bien poussés de quinze centimètres ; ses yeux marrons étaient toujours aussi lumineux, même si un voile semblait les voiler, et le blond savait parfaitement ce que c'était pour avoir le même. Les souvenirs. Les souvenirs semblaient habiter le corps de chaque anciens combattants, ils se voyaient dans leur regard, ils s'entendaient dans leur voix tantôt nostalgique et tantôt lasse, et ils se ressentaient dans leurs mouvements vifs, toujours sur le qui-vive, presque paranoïaques. Son visage semblait ne pas avoir changé, même s'il avait perdu toutes les traces de l'enfance qu'il lui restait l'année dernière, ses joues avaient maigries, sa bouche était plus prononcée et ses pommettes plus hautes. Arrêtant sa contemplation au niveau de son cou, le sorcier plongea son regard dans le décor qui défilait à travers la vitre embuée par le froid du train. Hermione quant à elle, s'était arraché à son livre pour aller revêtir l'uniforme obligatoire de Poudlard. S'enfermant dans un compartiment vide, elle se dépêcha de retirer ses habits et d'enfiler la longue robe noire qu'elle possédait déjà l'année d'avant. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher elle essaya tant bien que mal d'appliquer des sorts sur ses cheveux qu'ils lui paraissaient bien plus emmêlés que quelques minutes auparavant.  
Retrouvant Malefoy, elle remarqua que celui-ci avait lui aussi revêtu son uniforme ; et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques instants. Il était indéniablement beau pensa-t-elle, mais ses yeux froids et ses traits aristocratiques le rendait glacial, un seul sourire, et il illuminerait toute une pièce remarqua-t-elle. Se rasseyant elle lui demanda :

« Malefoy ? Tu comptes faire quoi l'année prochaine. »

Le blond releva la tête, comme étonné, qu'elle lui adresse la parole, mais lui répondit tout de même de son habituelle voix polaire, même si un soupçon d'amertume semblait percer à travers ses paroles :

« Je ne sais pas Granger, je ne sais pas. Et toi ? Se força-t-il à rajouter.  
\- Oh je pense que je vais tenter de faire des études de médicomagie. Dit-elle d'une voix neutre, comme si après tout, cela ne lui importait pas.  
\- Ah bon ? S'étonna sincèrement le blond. Tu ne feras donc pas Aurors avec Potter et Weasley ?  
\- Oh, non pas du tout. Répondit la brune en baissant la tête sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.  
\- Je vois...Fit le blond avec un sourire en coin. Ils ne sont pas au courant n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Hum...Déglutit la lionne. Pas encore, mais je suis sûre qu'ils seront tout à fait...ravis ?  
\- C'est une question Granger ? S'amusa le sorcier.  
\- Bien sûr que non, je suis sûre qu'ils seront très contents… et...très heureux pour moi, semblait vouloir se convaincre la brune.  
\- Je n'en doutes pas Granger. Termina le blond en lui jetant un regard presque compréhensif que lui rendis la brune sans hésiter. »

Le silence se fit doucement et quand le train s'arrêta, les deux préfets surpris d'être déjà arrivés se relevèrent en hâte pour discipliner les premières années qui semblaient vouloir partir dans tous les sens. Sans un regard pour le blond, Hermione se précipita pour amener les enfants émerveillés vers Hagrid, qui les attendaient comme tous les ans, un sourire à moitié caché par sa volumineuse barbe sur les lèvres. Serrant la brune dans ses bras, le géant se contenta de saluer le serpentard derrière elle d'un signe sec de la tête que le blond lui retourna.  
Apercevant au loin des têtes rousses, la lionne se précipita vers ses amis non sans jeter un dernier regard à Malefoy et lui lancer d'une voix joyeuse :

« A plus Malefoy ! »

Le blond, surpris, se retourna vers elle et presque naturellement lui répondit d'une voix presque séductrice :

" C'était un plaisir Granger."

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit les joues de la jeune fille rosirent suite à sa phrase et c'est en lui lançant un dernier clin d'œil provocateur qu'il se retourna et prit la direction du château de son habituel pas assuré.

Le regard rivé à la silhouette du jeune homme, la lionne ne vit pas arriver sa meilleure amie et quand la voix amusée de la rousse résonna près de son oreille, la brune retint de justesse un sursaut de surprise :

" Depuis quand Malefoy te drague-t-il ?  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama la sorcière.  
\- Depuis quand... Répéta la rousse.  
\- Mais pas du tout. Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire. La coupa vivement Hermione.  
\- Et les clins d'œil, les petits sourires... Insista Ginny.  
\- Mais... C'est tout simplement Malefoy, il a toujours été comme ça non ? Demanda d'une voix moins assurée la brune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Oui. Affirma la rousse, mais pas avec toi. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.  
\- Je vois. Fit simplement la jeune fille avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers ses meilleurs amis qu'elle apercevait au loin."

A peine arrivée à proximité de son meilleur ami roux celui-ci lui dit avec un ai concentré :

« Tu sais Hermione, Malefoy n'est pas un… Commença-t-il.  
\- Alors, ce trajet ? Ça s'est bien passé avec Malefoy ? Le coupa vivement Harry avant que Ron ne parle des elfes de maisons à une brune qui avait déjà l'air en colère.  
\- Oui, c'était assez calme finalement, répondit suspicieusement la brune en remarquant le coup de coude du brun à lunettes adressé au cadet des frères Weasley.  
\- Ah bon ? Demanda innocemment le Survivant. »

La lionne ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta d'entraîner ses deux meilleurs amis vers l'entrée du majestueux château qui se dressait devant leurs yeux toujours aussi émerveillés chaque années. D'un pas assurés le Trio entra par la Grande Porte devant le regard sévère d'un Rusard toujours plus suspicieux. Hermione, comme à son habitude lui adressa un sourire lumineux ainsi qu'un bonjour solaire, qui ne trouva aucune réponse, à part un grognement, qui devait être le maximum que puisse faire le vieux concierge. N'en prenant pas compte, la brune semblait vouloir marcher de plus en plus vite, comme si sa vie dépendait du temps qu'elle mettrait pour s'asseoir sur les bancs en bois de la Grande Salle. Riant devant les trop grandes enjambées de la jeune filles, les deux sorciers derrière elle, essayait tant bien que mal de la suivre à travers les sorciers toujours plus nombreux qui entraient par flot d'uniformes noirs et de chapeau pointu.  
Arrivés enfin à la table des Rouges et Or, la sorcière brune parut se détendre et adressa un de ses sourire lumineux à Harry qui la regardait d'un air soupçonneux. D'une voix détachée, il lui demanda :

« - Tu fuyais quelqu'un Mione ?  
\- Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait normale.  
\- Oh, c'est juste que tu n'as jamais été aussi pressé d'arriver.  
\- Oh tu sais, c'était pour revoir ces bonnes vieilles tables. Elles m'ont bien manqué, finit-elle en rigolant d'un rire un peu forcé. »

Baissant la tête, elle essaya de cacher ses joues de plus en plus rouges sous ses cheveux bruns, et elle faillit jurer en se rendant compte que ses cheveux étaient toujours bien attachés sur le sommet de son crâne. Pestant encore une fois contre cette chevelure qu'elle n'arrivait pas, malgré tous ses efforts, à aimer. Elle se contenta de regarder ses ongles d'un air intéressé, tout en évitant le regard vert perçant de son meilleur ami. Quand elle entendit la voix de Malefoy, accompagné de son ami Blaise Zabini, qui entrait à son tour dans la Grande Salle, elle fit tout son possible pour se cacher, en fixant le bois brillant de la table. Harry remarquant ce changement de comportement, chercha du regard ce qui avait pu être la cause de la gêne de la grande Hermione Granger. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il repéra le regard gris d'un blond à l'uniforme vert et argent qui fixait d'un air songeur la nuque de sa meilleure amie. Malgré sa curiosité, presque à la hauteur de celle de sa commère de petite-amie, il retint de justesse la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et se contenta de regarder la tête de la lionne se tourner, comme si elle avait senti le poids du regard du sorcier dans son dos, ses joues rougissantes quand elle vit les yeux gris de son homologue masculin et ses lèvres se retrousser, presque inconsciemment, dans un sourire en coin, qu'elle prit soin de cacher quand elle répondit à un Ronald Weasley, qui la bouche pleine, lui avait posé une question :

« - Oui Ron, disait-elle d'une voix exaspérée.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le brun qui avait perdu le fil de la conversation.  
\- Ron me demandait, si, comme je suis maintenant préfète, j'aurais moins le temps de faire mes devoirs avec vous. Lui répéta-telle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- T'inquiètes, cette année, je gère. Lui répondit le sorcier en lui souriant.  
\- J'en suis sûre Harry. De toute façon je vous ai préparer un planning de travail très pratique, ajouta-t-elle, très fière de leur tête étonnée.  
\- Hermione...Supplia presque le roux, je suis sûre que cette année, on s'en sortira très bien, et puis Harry m'a dit qu'il comptait passer beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque cette année. Affirma-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui lui lançait des regards noirs.  
\- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama la brune. Mais c'est génial Harry, je suis tellement contente que tu prennes enfin tes études au sérieux. »

Sans répondre, Harry se contenta d'écraser le pied de son presque frère sous la table et d'adresser un sourire forcé à une Hermione qui paraissait aux anges. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais la voix sèche de la nouvelle directrice, McGonagall , résonna, grâce à un sort d'amplification, dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la silhouette fine de la professeure de métamorphose :

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans notre vieux château. Je parle au nom de tous en disant que Poudlard a besoin, plus que tout, de vos rires et de votre joie pour revivre. Et comme dirait un de mes vieil ami « on peut trouver du bonheur même dans les endroits les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière »

Les yeux de tous les élèves, à part les premières années, qui regardaient de partout dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui se passait, s'humidifièrent, en repensant à ce vieux fou qui leur avait fait garder espoir jusqu'au bout. Sur l'estrade, la sévère professeure au chignon serré, essuyait d'un geste las les larmes qui avait glissées le long de ses joues, derrière elle, les sanglots d'Hagrid résonnait aux oreilles de chacun comme une mélodie funèbre, les autres professeurs gardaient la tête baissées, et on voyait quelques fois leurs yeux brillants de larmes se relever vers le plafond infini de la Salle, comme un dernier hommage à ce grand Personnage. La voix tremblante, la directrice continua son discours :

« Je ne m'étendrai pas sur ce sujet et je tiens juste à vous rappeler quelques règles ; il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, et tout manquement à cette règle sera sévèrement puni. Affirma-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée en fixant d'un regard réprobateur le Trio d'Or et plus particulièrement un brun aux lunettes rondes qui semblait retenir un sourire, contrastant avec ses yeux brillants de quelques dernières larmes.  
Et la sélection de Quidditch commence dans quinze jours, je m'adresse à tous ceux qui veulent l'intégrer en leur disant de bien se préparer. »

Elle laissa quelques instants aux cris de joie des élèves qui commençaient déjà à parler de leur nouveaux balais. Elle tapa dans ses mains et attendit pendant quelques secondes que le silence se fasse :

« Et en citant toujours mon défunt ami qui m'aurait dit, « Minerva, laissez-les donc mangez, vous ne voyez pas qu'ils meurent de faim ces pauvres élèves ? ». Je déclare donc cette nouvelle année commencée et bon appétit à tous ! »

Sous les applaudissements qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter, McGonagall se dirigea d'un pas élégant vers sa chaise en serrant au passage l'épaule d'Hagrid, qui se mouchait toujours dans son gigantesque mouchoir à carreaux.

Les plats n'eurent presque pas le temps d'apparaître que les jeunes sorciers se jetaient tous dessus.  
C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulable que le Trio d'Or redécouvrit l'ambiance joyeuse et chaleureuse de la table des rouges et or. Hermione et Harry ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la quantité de nourriture qu'arrivait à engloutir leur ami roux. Celui-ci leva, d'un coup la tête et leur demanda avec un regard surpris :

« Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?  
\- Pour rien Ron, pour rien, répondit Hermione entre deux éclats de rire. »

Harry, quant à lui, se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Ron en déclarant théâtralement :

« Grâce à toi, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas ! »

Le roux, ne comprenant toujours pas, fixa le brun avec de grands yeux qui ne manquèrent pas de faire repartir la lionne dans un fou rire, bientôt rejoint par le brun à lunettes qui faillit renverser son verre en s'affalant sur la table. Ron secoua sa tête, semblant trouver ses meilleurs amis de plus en plus bizarre, et recommença à enfourner à une vitesse impressionnante le gratin de pommes de terre qui lui faisait face. Harry et Hermione, se forçant à ne plus regarder dans sa direction de peur d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois, commencèrent enfin à manger sous les regards bienveillants des professeurs, qui, le sourire aux lèvres, observaient leurs élèves, dont la joie redonnaient enfin ses couleurs à Poudlard.

Hermione, repue, rigolait avec le brun devant elle quand une pression sur son épaule l'a fit se retourner. Derrière elle apparut la silhouette élégante d'un blond aux yeux gris, qui faisait attention à ne fixer que la brune et pas ses deux guignols de meilleurs amis qui l'observaient avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Retenant un soupir, il observa les yeux de la brune, rendue brillant par son fou rire, passer de la joie à la surprise, et remarqua avec étonnement le léger sourire en coin qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure sur ses lèvres rosées. D'une voix détachée, il lui demanda :

« Alors Granger, tu comptes déplacer tes affaires quand ? »


	2. Chapter 2

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en review (merci pour celle que j'ai eu et j'espère que la suite te plaira)._

* * *

La lueur de surprise qui apparut dans les prunelles brunes de la sorcière lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas encore au courant de leur future cohabitation, et c'est avec une voix presque amusée qu'il répéta :

« - Tu es quand même au courant que l'on va partager un appartement ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés et la bouche boudeuse.  
\- Je vois… Fit le blond en soupirant. »

Sans prendre en compte les cris incessants de Ronald Weasley, il enjamba le banc en bois et s'installa à côté de la Préfète, qui, les joues rougissantes se colla le plus possible contre Ginny, assise à côté d'elle, dans le but d'éviter tout contact physique avec le blond qui souriait devant son manque de discrétion. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire une remarque sarcastique qui aurait augmentée encore plus sa gêne, elle prit la parole d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée :

« - Alors Malefoy ?  
\- Comme toutes les autres années, les Préfets-en-Chef partagent un appartement commun, quelles que soit leurs maisons et leurs...sang. Termina-t-il d'une voix moins forte. »

La brune demeura sans réaction quelques secondes, les élèves à proximité pouvaient presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner, et d'une voix presque énervée, elle demanda :

« - Mais pourquoi es-tu au courant ?

\- Hum...sûrement parce que je suis Préfet-en-Chef ? Demanda presque le blond devant la question dénuée de sens de la brunette.  
\- J'ai bien compris Malefoy, crois-moi. Mais pourquoi toi tu es au courant et pas moi ? S'impatienta la sorcière devant l'incompréhension du sorcier à ses côtés.  
\- C'est vrai ça, intervint Ron, la bouche encore pleine d'un des multiple gâteaux proposé sur l'énorme table. »

Sans faire le moins du monde attention à sa remarque, les deux préfets se contentèrent de lui jeter un coup d'œil et de repartir dans leur conversation :

« - Comment veux-tu que je le sache Granger ? Je ne suis pas McGonagall.  
\- Oui mais… commença Hermione.  
\- Tu sais quoi ma belle ? Va lui poser directement la question sinon on en a encore pour des heures. »

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les yeux verts du Survivant se voilèrent sous la colère, le roux à ses côté semblait ne pas pouvoir rougir plus, la cadette des Weasley avait la bouche ouverte dans une grimace de stupéfaction, tandis que la brune, figée dans son mouvement, rosissait fortement devant le regard gris du blond. Sortant de sa léthargie, la lionne secoua sa tête et se leva d'un pas maladroit et se rattrapa in-extremis à l'épaule de Drago, qui d'un geste élégant lui attrapa la taille pour la remettre d'aplomb. Murmurant un merci presque inaudible, Hermione courut presque jusqu'à l'estrade où mangeait les professeurs pour parler à la nouvelle directrice.  
Drago, se levait lentement et s'apprêtait à partir avant que la voix froide d'Harry l'interpelle :

« - Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend avec Hermione ?

\- Rien. Pourquoi ? Demanda nonchalamment le vert et argent.  
\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, fit Harry en se levant, sa voix se chargeant d'une colère noire, les petits clins d'oeil, les sourires charmeurs, et maintenant les surnoms mignons ?

\- C'est interdit Potter ? Fit le sorcier en face, son sourire disparaissant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du brun à lunettes.  
\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue, mais je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite.  
\- C'est gentil Potty, mais je crois que nous sommes assez grands pour faire ce que bon nous semble.  
\- C'est sûr Malefoy, maintenant que Papa n'est plus là, on va draguer les nées-moldues ? Répondit le brun avec un sourire satisfait. »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu le voir venir, le Survivant fut plaqué contre le mur, les yeux orageux du blond placée à quelques centimètres des siens. D'une voix grave le vert et argent articula doucement près de l'oreille du brun :

« - Tu crois tout savoir parce que tu as tué Voldemort, mais tu ne sais rien de ma vie, alors je te conseille de rester à ta place…

\- Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Potter ! Les interrompit la directrice de son habituelle voix sèche. »

Ne pouvant finir sa phrase, le blond se retourna avec élégance, gommant dans un même temps les plis de son uniforme d'un geste rapide de la main. La tête haute, il passa devant McGonagall, qui était apparemment en pleine discussion avec Hermione, à qui il ne manqua pas d'adresser un sourire séducteur accompagné de son célèbre clin d'oeil. Mais au lieu de son habituel rougissement, elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard, courant à la place rejoindre son meilleur ami, qui toujours au sol, peinait à retrouver sa respiration.  
Levant les yeux au ciel, devant le cinéma du brun à lunettes, le Prince des Serpentards retourna s'asseoir à sa table dans un silence presque religieux. Levant la tête, il adressa un regard noir à la ronde et d'un haussement de sourcil les incita à continuer leurs conversations comme si de rien n'était. Lui obéissant au doigt et à l'œil, des chuchotements progressifs se firent entendre, jusqu'à ce que l'habituel vacarme de la Grande Salle revienne.  
Sans pouvoir se retenir, Drago tourna la tête, essayant de trouver la chevelure bouclée d'une certaine lionne. Ne la trouvant pas, un léger sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara de lui. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se décida enfin à prêter attention à la discussion qui se jouait autour de lui.

« - Je te dis que si ! S'exclamait Théodore Nott.  
\- Je suis sûre que non. Répondit Blaise Zabini.  
\- De quoi ? Demanda Malefoy d'une voix intéressée. »

Surpris de le voir intervenir, le métisse se tourna vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, Théodore résuma la situation :

« - Zabini ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dis que Weaslette est en couple avec Potter.  
\- Mais dans tous les cas, je suis sûre qu'elle ne pourra pas résister à mes charmes. Répondit Blaise avec une légère moue boudeuse. »

Comme seule réponse, son blond de meilleur ami lui adressa un rire moqueur alors que Théo lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule comme un signe ironique de réconfort. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, il insista :

« - On parie que je vais lui parler et qu'en dix minutes elle est sou mon charme de folie.  
\- C'est un défi Zabini ?

\- Absolument Nott.

\- Bonne chance mon pote. Lui dit simplement Malefoy. »

Se levant d'une démarche souple, le beau métisse aux yeux verts se dirigea avec assurance vers la table des rouges et or devant les yeux exorbités des Serpentards qui n'en revenait pas que tant de Serpents soit amis avec les Lions. Devant les yeux exorbités de ses deux meilleurs amis qui le regardait à l'autre bout de la Salle, il s'installa entre Potter et la jolie rousse, adressant à celle-ci un sourire charmeur, quand dans un même temps il essayait de pousser le brun à lunettes le plus loin possible. Ignorant les remarques désobligeantes du Survivant il commença à discuter avec la rousse :

« - Vous savez, votre table n'est pas la plus joyeuse en fait. Commença-t-il d'un ton badin.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Réagit tout de suite la rousse aux yeux verts.

\- Non non, insista le sorcier, c'est juste que pour parler vous hurlez, c'est ça qui donne une impression de...convivialité. Termina-t-il en adressant à Ginny un sourire faussement désolé.  
\- Tu peux parler, votre table est plus froide que la tombe de Voldemort, il n'y a que des serpents qui sifflent. Répondit-elle avec un sourire fière.  
\- Oh. Fit le métisse en portant sa main à sa poitrine comme si il était peiné. Je crois que tu viens de toucher mon petit coeur sensible. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa place sous le rire amusé de la rousse qui le regardait partir les yeux pétillants. Arrivé devant ses meilleurs amis, il leur fit une révérence élégante, et s'assit avec un regard fier. Ce fut Drago, qui le premier régit :

« - Waouh.

\- Tu l'as dit, renchérit Théo.

\- Je sais. Se contenta de répondre le sorcier aux yeux verts.  
\- Et en plus tu te la joue détachée...commença Théo.  
\- En la laissant te regarder partir au bout de deux minutes de conversation. Continua Drago.  
\- Je sais. Répéta le métisse. Ne soyez pas jaloux, rajouta-t-il, j'ai un charisme de fou. »

Et il se concentra sur son assiette, faisant semblant de ne pas voir la mine outrée de Malefoy et le sourire amusée de Théodore.

« - Je t'assure que ça va Hermione, dit Harry d'une voix presque plaintive.

\- Ce n'est pas la problème Harry… Commença la brune.  
\- Merci, marmonna son meilleur ami.  
\- Quoi ?

\- Non non, rien, continue. »

La lionne soupira, lassée de tourner en rond elle alla s'asseoir à côté du Survivant sur un des lits immaculés de l'infirmerie. Croisant le regard attentif de son meilleur ami, elle se décida à continuer :

« En le voyant faire, j'ai cru retrouver le Drago presque toute notre scolarité. Celui qui me crachait dessus, qui me jetait des regards si noirs que n'importe qui aurait eu peur, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de moi dès que je prenais la parole, qui me faisait tomber quand je passais près de lui, qui m'insultais dès que j'avais le malheur de le croiser dans le couloir, celui qui me rabâchait que je n'étais rien, au du moins qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe... »

La colère commençait à la gagner et elle se leva sans s'arrêter de parler, sa voix gagnant des décibels au fur et à mesure qu'elle énonçait tout ce qu'elle avait subi durant ces nombreuses années :

« Celui qui me faisait presque croire que personne ne m'aimait à cause de mes cheveux, de mes dents, de mon côté Miss-je-sais-tout, ou de mon côté Rat-de-bibliothèque, qui me disait que j'étais coincée, que j'allais finir vieille fille, que personne ne voudrait jamais de moi parce que je ne raccourcissais pas mes uniformes…  
\- Mione. L'interrompit Harry. Arrête.  
\- Pourquoi ? Hurla presque la sorcière.  
\- Parce que c'est du passé. Répondit simplement le brun à lunettes.  
\- Du passé...je t'en mettrai moi du passé...marmonnai la lionne sans se rendre compte du regard amusé de son presque frère.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'impression que les rôles ont été échangés ? »

D'un regard, Hermione l'incita à développer.

« - Il y a quelques heures, tu défendais Malefoy comme un elfe de maison et maintenant c'est à moi…  
\- Pardon ? Demanda la brune d'une voix froide. »

Le brun aux yeux verts la regarda d'un air surpris, se remémorant ce qu'il avait dit avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant sa référence aux elfes qu'elle défendait plus vivement que n'importe quoi. Il s'apprêtait à effectuer un repli stratégique quand il tourna la tête et vit la mine vexée de sa meilleure amie ; ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter, même sous le regard noir de la sorcière. Il essaya d'articuler :

« - Ta tête Mione. Après tout, Malefoy serait mignon en elfes de maison non ? »

Et il repartir dans un long fou rire, mais cette fois-ci rejoint par Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le blond, un tablier autour du ventre, préparant des milliers de plats pour satisfaire les nombreux élèves de Poudlard. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry articula :

« T'imagines ? Avec un tablier à fleurs ? Il serait sexy non ? »

Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir dans éclat de rire quand une voix froide les interrompit :

« C'est de moi que vous parlez ?  
\- Malefoy. Articula Hermione, en se redressant avec difficulté, poussant la jambe de son meilleur ami qui pesait lourdement sur son ventre.  
\- Malefoy. Répéta Harry, qui ne pouvant chassé le sourire amusé qui trônait sur ses lèvres.  
\- On commence bien, vous vous souvenez de mon prénom, c'est déjà bien.  
\- Malefoy, on en parlais avec Hermione, tu devrais vraiment essayer de porter un tab… commença le brun avant d'être coupé par la main de sa meilleure amie sur sa bouche.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Reprit la lionne en jetant un regard réprobateur à Harry, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire désolé.  
\- Je venais te chercher. Répondit le vert et argent de son habituelle voix polaire.  
\- Pour ? Demanda Hermione en soupirant.  
\- Aller installer nos affaires dans nos appartements.  
\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Demanda la brune d'une voix joyeuse.  
\- Euh...oui. Répondit le blond en se reculant légèrement devant la joie manifeste de la Gryffondore.  
\- Génial ! Tu viens Malefoy ? »

Poussant un soupir las, le sorcier regarda la sorcière censée être la plus brillante de sa génération sautiller comme une enfant de trois ans en le pressant du regard. Mais le regard noir de Potter le poussa à quitter la pièce et à suivre les enjambées joyeuses de la sorcière devant lui. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, Hermione s'arrêta net.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Râla le blond qui avait failli percuter la jeune sorcière.  
\- Et bien, commença-t-elle.  
\- Oui ? S'impatienta Drago.  
\- Je ne connais pas le chemin. Dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.  
\- Suis les gens de savoir Granger, répondit le Prince des Serpents en lui adressant son éternel sourire en coin.  
\- Les gens de savoir Malefoy ? Tu veux être drôle c'est ça ?  
\- Je ne t'entends pas Granger, je ne t'entends pas… Chantonna le sorcier en s'éloigna d'une démarche souple, souriant devant la colère de la brune.  
\- Fais pas la gamin Malefoy, et reviens là. Cria la brune.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Fut obligé de crier à son tour le blond face à la distance important qui les séparait.  
\- Parce que je ne connais pas le chemin stupide blonde. »

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher le Préfet éclata de rire face à la dernière réplique de la sorcière et son fou rire reprit quand il l'entendit courir pour le rattraper.

« Je savais que tu me trouvais attirante Granger, s'amusa le blond en faisant rouler ses hanches devant le regard surpris de la sorcière.  
\- J'avoue que fais une très belle blonde. Répondit-elle simplement.  
\- Merci merci, roucoula Drago. »

La brune éclata de rire tout en suivant le blond qui continuait de se déhancher comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais le cri de douleur de la lionne le fit s'arrêter et faire demi-tour.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant au sol, sa main posée sur sa cheville gauche.  
\- Je me suis fait une entorse, râla la brune en essayant de se relever. »

Mais à peine sa cheville posée au sol, elle étouffa un cri de douleur et faillit retomber sur le sol froid du château, c'était sans compter les réflexes impressionnants du blond, qui enroula son bras à sa taille et la ramena contre son torse dans une position de protection.

« - Si tu voulais juste que je te porte, tu aurais pu le dire plus vite, marmonna-t-il en soulevant la sorcière comme si elle ne pesait rien.  
\- Repose-moi Malefoy. Ordonna la brune.  
\- Ne fais pas ta princesse Granger, sinon on ne va jamais arriver à ce stupide appartement.  
\- Malefoy, repose-moi tout de suite. Je te rejoindrai plus tard sinon.  
\- Granger ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu ne connais pas le chemin.  
\- Je trouverai.  
\- Granger ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Baisse-toi. Répondit simplement le blond en poussant une porte en bois verni. »

Retenant un sursaut de peur, la lionne s'aplatit contre le corps de Malefoy qui souriait, amusé de la situation.

« - J'en étais sûr Granger, tu voulais juste te coller contre moi.  
\- Mais n'importe quoi…  
\- Tu sais, tu me l'aurais dit, on aurait pu se mettre dans mon lit, tranquille.  
\- Malefoy ! L'interrompit la brune en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.  
\- Ne fais pas ta sainte-nitouche Granger, toutes les filles en rêve.  
\- Oui, mais pas moi. Commença la Préfète avant de rajouter, mais depuis quand me dragues-tu ? »

Elle n'obtient pas de réponse, mais le vert et argent la déposa sur le sol avec douceur. Ne se préoccupant plus de sa question, la brune voulut sauter de partout avant que sa cheville blessée de ne se rappelle avec gentillesse à elle. Se contentant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle tourna la tête de partout dans l'espoir d'en apercevoir le plus possible de cet appartement qui allait devenir son appartement durant une année.  
Soupirant amusé, la blond s'approcha par derrière d'elle, et attrapant ses jambes et sa taille, il la porta contre lui, ne faisant pas attention à ses cris et à ses légers coups qu'elle donnait contre son torse.

« - Je te fais visiter, alors arrête de me frapper. Lui dit-il d'une voix faussement malheureuse. »

La brune arrêta instantanément et d'un coup lui hurla dans les oreilles :

« Là Malefoy !  
\- Granger, baisse d'un ton s'il-te-plaît, mes oreilles son exactement à deux centimètres de toi.  
\- Désolée, mais tourne. »

Obéissant docilement, le blond changea sa direction et ouvrit une porte verte, qui donnait accès à une chambre immense, avant même qu'il ne soit entré, Hermione s'exclama :

« - C'est la tienne.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix curieuse. »

Sans lui répondre, la brune lui laissa le temps d'entré et d'apercevoir les murs gris, le baldaquin vert foncé et les dorures, et bien, argentées.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Fit le blond. »

Et sans un regard de plus, il sortit de la pièce, ses bras commençant à le faire souffrir. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la brune articula doucement :

« - Ne t'avise surtout pas de dire que je suis lourde.  
\- Je n'allais pas du tout dire ça, répondit innocemment Drago.  
\- J'espère bien, fit la brune. »

Souriant face au regard noir de la sorcière, il poussa une porte rouge qui donnait cette fois-ci accès à une chambre typiquement Gryffondor et il leva les yeux au ciel face au petit cri ravi de la brune. Doucement il la posa sur le lit pourpre et étira avec une grimace de douleur ses bras douloureux. Rouvrant les yeux, il croisa la mine vexée de la brune. Se contentant de sourire, il fit exprès de lâcher un cri de douleur et de secouer ses bras dans l'espoir de les relâcher.

« Je crois que j'ai fait mon sport du mois là. S'amusa-t-il à articuler en regardant la lionne droit dans les yeux. »

Celle-ci se contenta de hausser un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de la mine hautaine habituelle du vert et argent, et de fermer d'un geste brusque les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Le jeune Malefoy adressa un sourire en coin au rideau avant de sortir en faisant attention de bien traîner les pieds. Avant qu'il ait complètement fermer la porte, il entendit la voix d'Hermione :

« Merci belle blonde.  
\- Ce fut un plaisir beau brun musclé, se contenta de répondre Drago avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre bercé par le bruit de la respiration d'Hermione qui avait déjà plongé dans les bras de Morphée. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Donnez-moi votre avis en review !_

* * *

Le lendemain ce fut le tapage infernal de la lionne qui le réveilla sans douceur, dans un grognement il sortit de son lit non sans s'être étiré pendant une dizaine de minutes. Traînant les pieds il rejoignit le salon et se dirigea vers le canapé d'où une chevelure brune dépassait légèrement. Avec un sourire machiavélique il ébouriffa les boucles rebelles de la Préfète, s'apprêtant déjà à reculer afin d'échapper aux cris à venir de la jeune fille, il fut pourtant surpris quand celle-ci ne bougea même pas. Se rapprochant de nouveau, il se pencha par-dessus le canapé et fut surpris de voir la brunette endormie, un livre encore posé sur sa poitrine. Contournant le canapé pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il prit le temps de l'observer avant qu'elle ne se réveille dans un sursaut de panique. Il ne put que remarquer à quel point la sorcière avait l'air heureuse ainsi, les traits détendus et les yeux fermés. Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées qui commençaient à prendre place dans son esprit, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge poser sur le rebord en pierre de la cheminée et faillit secouer la brune en voyant l'heure. Ils avaient déjà cinq minutes de retard.  
Courant presque jusqu'à sa chambre, il passa en vitesse son uniforme, ne manquant pas de s'observer dans le miroir qui ornait un des murs de sa chambre. Il retourna dans le salon en courant et s'apprêta à réveiller Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais une idée commença lentement à germer dans son esprit. S'emparant de sa baguette il lança un sort en murmurant et sourit en voyant le résultat. D'une pression sur l'épaule et d'un chuchotement glissé dans son oreille, le blond réveilla la sorcière qui hurla en voyant l'heure. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle passa en courant devant un Drago qui marmonnait dans sa barbe :

« Même pas un _bonjour_, un petit _merci Drago_, ou un _comment vas-tu_, ou même un _qu'est-ce que tu es beau_ ; quelle ingrate, les filles sont toutes les mêmes. »

Rassemblant sa dignité il sortit de l'appartement la tête haute et la démarche assurée faisant semblant de ne pas entendre le cri indigné d'Hermione, qui semblait-il avait enfin pris la peine de se regarder dans un miroir. Jouant l'innocence, il se retourna doucement à l'appel de son nom et fit face à une brune à la chemise transparente et à la jupe plus courte d'environs quinze centimètres. Le visage rougi et les cheveux ébouriffées, la lionne était dans une rage effroyable. D'une voix froide qui contrastait énormément avec son allure, elle articula :

« - Alors ça, tu peux me croire Drago Malefoy, je te le ferais regretter. »

Et sans un regard de plus elle repris sa course effrénée jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose. Arrivée devant la porte de bois, elle s'arrêta pourtant et tapa du pied en attendant un blond qui arriva sans se presser, les sourcils levés dans une expression surprise. D'une voix amusée il lui dit :

« - Tu as peur de rentrer seule Granger ? »

Face à sa mine renfrognée et ses sourcils froncés, il éclata de rire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rajouter d'une voix moqueuse :

« - Je n'y crois pas, la grande Hermione Granger a peur de rentrer seule dans une salle de cours parce qu'elle est en retard.  
\- Malefoy, au lieu de te moquer de moi tu pourrais peut-être toquer non ? Intervient la brune avec colère.  
\- Mais je t'en pris Granger, honneur aux filles.  
\- Malefoy, articula doucement la sorcière, dépêches-toi de bouger ton joli postérieur et d'ouvrir cette porte.  
\- Joli ? Releva Drago avec un sourire.  
\- Malefoy s'il-te-plaît. »

Surpris par l'insistance de la jeune fille, il fronça les sourcils et l'incita d'un regard à s'expliquer, se fichant des minutes qui s'écoulaient sous l'œil de plus en plus inquiet de la sorcière. Celle-ci prit tout de même la parole :

« - Je ne peux pas rentrer habiller comme ça devant tous les élèves.  
\- Et en quoi le fait que je toque t'arrangerais-t-il ? Demanda le blond de plus en plus perdu.  
\- Je veux me cacher derrière toi, stupide blond peroxydé. Cracha finalement Hermione.  
\- Ah. D'accord. Fit seulement le Préfet, tu aurais pur me le dire plus tôt, ça nous aurais évité vingt minutes de retard. »

Et sans un regard de plus il toqua et entra sans attendre la réponse de la directrice, qui se tourna vers les nouvels arrivants avec un regard sévère. D'une voix sèche elle annonça simplement :

« - Deux heures de colles pour vous deux ce soir. Vous me décevez Miss Granger, rajouta-t-elle néanmoins. »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la Préfète qui semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger. Drago voyant les regards masculins remonter sur la silhouette exposée de la brune, grogna et d'un geste vif passa son pull sur les épaules de la sorcière et l'entraîna vers deux places libres, ignorant délibérément les gestes exagérés de Ron, qui incitaient Hermione à s'asseoir avec eux.  
Pétrifiée, Hermione s'assit automatiquement à côté du vert-et-argent, et resta les yeux dans le vague pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ce ne fut que les gestes insistants de Malefoy devant ses yeux qui la firent se tourner vers lui. Agacé, celui-ci lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as Granger ? T'as tes règles ?  
\- Alors ça Malefoy c'était complètement… Commença la sorcière brune avec des éclairs dans les yeux.  
\- Con. Je sais. Se contenta de répondre le blond. C'était pour te faire réagir, finit-il avec un sourire en coin qui fit une fois de plus, rougir la brune. »

Sentant la Préfète repartir vers un monde lointain et inatteignable, il reprit la parole :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Malefoy ? Demanda la brune en ignorant sa question.  
\- Granger ?  
\- On a deux heures de colle.  
\- Oui. Répondit le blond sans comprendre où voulait en venir la brune.  
\- Ce soir. Continua Hermione.  
\- Oui.  
\- J'ai pris deux heures de colle. Reprit la brune.  
\- Granger. S'exaspéra le Prince des serpents, ce n'est que deux heures de colle, ne me dis pas que tu n'en a jamais eu ?  
\- Si. Répondit simplement la brune avec un regard désespéré à l'intention, de son voisin.  
\- Par Salazar. Souffla le blond. »

Voyant la tête de plus en plus déprimée de la lionne il se décida à changer de sujet, et c'est d'une voix joueuse qu'il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à elle :

« - Granger ?

\- Malefoy ? Répondit la brune en imitant le ton de sa voix.  
\- Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'on se parle autant ?  
\- C'est pas faux Barbie. Répondit simplement Hermione sans remarquer le regard outrée du blond à l'entente du surnom qu'elle venait d'utiliser.  
\- Barbie ? Releva-t-il tout de même. Mais il n'obtint de la Préfète qu'un sourire amusé et un regard pétillant. »

Elle ouvrait la bouche comme pour parler, quand un papier froissé l'atteint à la tête. Ne se préoccupant guère du contenu du papier, la brune tourna la tête brusquement pour essayer de prendre le coupable sur le fait.

Curieux, le blond s'empara du papier et reconnu d'un simple coup d'oeil l'écriture brouillonne du roux, qui de l'autre côté de la salle lui adressait des regards noirs. Sans s'en occuper, le Préfet se contenta d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de la brune, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de s'agiter, à la recherche du lanceur de boulette de papier.

« - Hermione. Chuchota sans discrétion le blond aux yeux gris. Hermione. Hermione. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se décida à lui envoyer doucement un coup de coude. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'exécuter, la brune se retourna vers lui, et voyant le papier ouvert devant lui, s'en empara et commença à lire.

« Mais depuis quand es-tu amie avec la fouine ? N'oublie pas ce qu'il t'as fait Hermione. Mais après tout s'il suffit d'avoir des abdos pour t'attirer, ce n'est plus mon problème. »

Voyant les mains de la brune trembler, le blond se décida à intervenir et d'une voix qu'il espérait détendu, il lâcha :

« - Comment Weasley sait-il que j'ai des abdos ? »

Il n'arracha qu'un maigre sourire à la brune, qui le regard brillant de larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues dit d'une voix faible :

« - Il… Il a toujours était jaloux. Mais je ne sais pas, je pensais, qu'après toutes ces années… tout ce qu'on avait vécu… je pensais qu'il avait réellement changé. »

Elle allait continuer, mais le blond la coupa d'une voix sérieuse :

« - Granger. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes ces années. Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tu ne m'avais pas détesté pendant plus de cinq ans, mais si tu savais comme je regrette ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire… Soupira le blond d'une voix presque souffrante. Je pense que ce sera un de mes plus grand regrets. Finit-il en adressant un sourire triste à la brune. »

La Préfète retint ses larmes, et ne trouvant aucune réponses à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait dit, se contenta de lui attraper la main et de la serrer de toute ses forces.  
Surpris, le blond n'eut aucune réaction, puis un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres et il serra à son tour la délicate main de la brune aux yeux noisettes.  
Sans qu'ils s'y attendent, la voix autoritaire de la Directrice résonna d'un seul coup jusqu'au fond de la classe :

« Monsieur Malefoy et Mademoiselle Granger, comme mon cours ne semblant pas vous intéresser, vous êtes conviez demain soir à deux heures de colle, en espérant que le message rentre dans vos petites têtes, même si je n'attendais pas ça de vous, Mademoiselle Granger. »

Mortifiée, la brune baissa la tête, les joues rouges de honte, devant les regards de l'ensemble des élèves, en particulier des ses deux meilleurs amis, qui ne semblaient pas la reconnaître. La sorcière retira doucement sa main de celle de Malefoy, qui l'a regardait d'un regard indéchiffrable. D'une voix séductrice, il lui glissa tout de même à l'oreille :

« - On dirait que j'ai une mauvais influence sur toi.  
\- Tu l'as dis, lui répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne mes distances beau blond, Finit-elle.  
\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'échapper… Tu te trompes lourdement ma belle.»

Et faisant mine de rien, le blond tourna son regard vers McGonagall, incarnant le bon élève à la perfection.  
Hermione, les joues roses, n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le cours, et entendant enfin la fin du cours, elle courut presque vers la sortie devant le regard interloqué de sa professeure.  
A son tour, le sorcier vert-et-argent se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte quand la voix de son meilleur ami résonna près de lui :

« - Alors, Granger hein ?  
\- Zabini, Zabini, Zabini. Se contenta de soupirer la blond.  
\- Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy. Ne me mens pas mon vieux, je te connais comme si je t'avais…  
\- Ne finis pas cette phrase, le coupa Malefoy. Ça me choquerait presque de t'imaginer enceinte.  
\- Ne change pas de sujet Malefoy, s'écria le métisse. Et en plus je suis sûre que je serais canon avec un ventre de la superficie de la Terre.  
\- Je n'étais pas un si gros bébé ! S'offusqua Malefoy, en se rendant très bien compte du ridicule de leur conversation.  
\- Revenons à Granger.  
\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Déclara Malefoy avec une voix détachée.  
\- Pas à moi Drago.  
\- Si tu veux Zabini. Soupira une nouvelle fois Drago.  
\- Allez raconte moi-tout ! S'impatienta Blaise.  
\- Une vraie commère, dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'est rien passé, à part peut-être que je la drague un peu, que je l'ai porté, qu'elle m'a pris la main, qu'elle a dit que j'avais de belles fesses, que j'étais beau, que…  
\- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus, le coupa Zabini en faisant semblant de vomir. Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez déjà à l'étape des compliments sur les fesses.  
\- Je croyais que tu voulais tout savoir… Fit narquoisement le blond.  
\- C'était avant de savoir la vitesse à laquelle avance votre relation, fit le métisse avec amusement. »

D'un saut sur le côté il évita avec souplesse la claque qu'allait lui mettre son meilleur ami à l'arrière de la tête, et puérilement il lui tira la langue. Malefoy, faussement outré d'un tel comportement envers sa personne, partit d'un pas rapide vers le parc, suivit de près pars un Zabini qui hurlait :

« - Raconte-moi tout Malefoy ! Raconte- moi tout ! A part les compliments sur les fesses bien sûr ! »

Amusé presque malgré lui, le blond se contenta de sourire discrètement et de partir encore plus vite vers l'étendue verdoyante qu'il commençait à apercevoir grâce aux impressionnantes fenêtres du vieux château.  
Naturellement il se dirigea vers un des arbres situé à proximité du lac. S'asseyant contre le tronc, il soupira un instant avant de sentir un corps s'affaisser à côté de lui.

« - Alors, tu réfléchis à quoi ?  
\- A rien Blaise, à rien.  
\- A ta belle Granger hein ? Insista le sorcier.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « rien » ? Soupira le blond.  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle est devenue canon la petite Miss-Je-Sais-tout. Fit Blaise avec un sourire Malicieux.  
\- Blaise… Commença le sorcier. Attends, quoi ?!  
\- Rien. Répondit son meilleur ami avec amusement.  
\- Blaise. Le menaça presque Drago.  
\- J'ai juste dit qu'elle était plutôt canon… Capitula le métisse.  
\- Canon ?  
\- Malefoy… Bien sûr qu'elle est jolie, tu n'as pas vu comment la regardent tous les garçons de Poudlard ?  
\- Tous les garçons de Poudlard ? Commença à s'énerver le blond. Je te jure Blaise, si l'un deux…  
\- Ne finis pas cette phrase, le coupa le sorcier, ou tu vas passer pour un amoureux transi. Et au lieux de me parler va plutôt la voir. Finit le sorcier en poussant son meilleur ami dans le dos, le forçant ainsi à se lever. »

Drago, un peu étourdi, ne chercha même pas à contredire le métisse, et il regarda autour de lui, essayant de repérer la chevelure bouclée de la lionne. Apercevant une silhouette adossée contre un arbre, il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer le joli visage d'Hermione baigné dans les larmes. Courant presque jusqu'à elle, le blond s'accroupit face à elle, posant une main sur son genou, et relevant ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.  
Sursautant presque à ce contact, la sorcière sourit doucement et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche en reconnaissant le visage du Préfet-en-Chef.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma belle ? Demanda Drago en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille. »

Hermione resta un moment les yeux baissés, avant de relever le visage et de planter ses yeux noisettes dans ceux, gris du sorcier à côté d'elle. D'une voix encore tremblantes de larmes elle demanda :

« - Malefoy, pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? »

Le blond surpris, resta un moment sans voix avant de répondre avec son éternel ton assuré :

« - Faire quoi ?  
\- Ne fais pas l'idiot Malefoy ! Commença à s'énerver la brune.  
\- Alors explique-moi. Répondit-il en laissant un sourire séducteur effleurer ses lèvres.  
\- Si tu savais comme je… commença la brune avec exaspération.  
\- … T'adores ? Termina le blond avec un regard pétillant.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? On ne va pas en parler, et on va faire comme si il ne passait rien. Finit la brune en se levant avec grâce. »

Malefoy eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la brune partait déjà d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle de potions. Ne se laissant pas abattre, il la rejoignit en quelques foulées, et lui attrapant le poignet pour la faire se retourner, il lui dit d'une voix arrogante :

« - Si tu veux savoir Granger, tout est de ta faute. »

La brune haussa les sourcils de surprise, mais ne la laissant pas commencer sa phrase, le sorcier enchaîna :

« - Et oui, tout est de ta faute, tu n'avais pas qu'à dire que j'avais de belles fesses. »

Et sans plus d'explications, il la dépassa et rejoignit Blaise qui lui faisait de grands signes, laissant derrière lui une brune désemparée.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années fit alors son apparition, blond, les yeux verts pétillants, il marchait d'une démarche assurée. D'un geste souple de la main il ouvrit les cachots et invita les élèves à entrer sous les gloussements de la plupart des filles de la classe qui le dévoraient des yeux.  
Sans y prêter attention, il posa son sac sur l'ancien bureau du défunt Severus Rogue et tapota avec sa baguette sur le tableau noir, laissant apparaître une écriture fine et élégante :

« Oliver MASON, professeur de potions »

D'une voix chaude il prit la parole :

« - Bonjour à tous, je suis votre nouveau professeur de potions. Je m'appelle Oliver Mason et je suis chargé de vous faire à tous réussir vos ASPICS, enfin c'est ce que m'a dit votre directrice. Rajouta-t-il, s'attirant ainsi quelques rires. J'ai mis au point un plan de classe, à l'appel de votre nom, déplacez-vous. »

Plusieurs grognements retentirent dans la salle, mais le professeur n'en tint pas compte et commença d'une voix grave à former les binômes :

« - Zabini avec Granger, Weasley avec Parkinson, Malefoy avec Potter, Nott avec Londubat, Greengrass… »

Au fur et à mesure de la formation des groupes, de plus en plus de protestations se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que la main d'Harry se lève :

« - Oui Monsieur Potter ?  
\- Monsieur serait-il possible que je change de place ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.  
\- Et pour quelle raison ?  
\- C'est...que cela fait des années que je me trouve à côté de Malefoy.  
\- Oh, je vois, et bien c'est tant mieux, vous devez bien vous entendre maintenant. Fit le professeur avec un regard amusé qui prouva qu'il était au courant de la relation chaotique qu'entretenait les deux sorciers. »

Le brun à lunette soupira longuement sous les yeux exaspérés du sorcier à ses côtés, qui fixa son regard sur son meilleur ami qui semblait en grande conversation avec une brune qu'il connaissait bien. Sans même comprendre pourquoi il sentit un sentiment de jalousie s'emparer de lui, et il leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant à effacer de sa tête l'image d'une Granger aux bras d'un Zabini souriant.

De son côté Hermione était agréablement surprise, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec Blaise mais il se révélait très drôle et presque aussi intelligent que son meilleur ami blond :

« - Alors Grangie-chérie, que s'est-il passé pendant l'été pour que tu deviennes aussi canon ? Fit-il avec amusement. »

Voyant les joues de la brune rougir de plus en plus il éclata de rire et s'exclama :

« - Par Merlin, on dirait Drago. Vous ne voyez donc pas comment tous les garçons de Poudlard, sauf moi bien sûr, se retourne sur ta nouvelle silhouette de rêve.  
\- Sauf toi ? Demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Le métisse éclata de nouveau de rire mais répondit tout de même :

« - Je ne ferai jamais ça à Drago. Fit-il comme si c'était une évidence. »


	4. Chapter 4

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews. Je ne suis pas sûre du tournant que prend l'histoire, donc j'aurais besoins d'avis objectifs. Merci !_

* * *

La sorcière regarda le jeune homme à ses côtés avec un air interrogateur et avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la moindre question, les yeux verts du sorcier se tournèrent vers elle et d'une voix moqueuse il lui dit :

« - Arrête de réfléchie Grangie et écoute le cours où je vais finir par vraiment croire que tu traînes trop avec Drago. »

Le rouge aux joues, la brune se tourna d'un geste brusque de la tête vers le professeur Mason qui commençait déjà à inscrire les premières étapes de l'élixir d'euphorie qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer en binôme. Jetant un regard perçant à son voisin, Hermione s'adressa à lui d'une voix concentrée :

« - Zabini ? Es-ce que tu es fort en potions ?

\- Presque autant que Malefoy. Répondit-il avec un sourire. »

Se contenta de hocher la tête, la lionne en profita pour jeter un regard au bout de la salle pour apercevoir la tête blonde de Malefoy qui regardait d'un air dédaigneux le brun à lunette à côté de lui ; qui, les yeux plissés, essayait de décrypter les écritures inscrites sur le tableau noir.

Voyant Malefoy bouger la tête, elle se retourna vivement et se concentra sur l'élaboration de la potion, sous l'œil moqueur de Blaise qui avait deviné sans avoir besoin de se retourner l'échange de regard qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« - Dis Granger, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois le métisse.  
\- Quoi Blaise ? Soupira la brune.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Drago par son prénom.  
\- Parce que. Répondit la brune après quelques secondes d'hésitation.  
\- Granger ?  
\- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Drago par son prénom ? Répéta le sorcier avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.  
\- Zabini, comment fais-tu pour être aussi pénible ?

\- Allez réponds Grangie. La supplia presque Blaise.  
\- Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?  
\- Pour sûr. Répondit immédiatement le jeune homme. Avant de rajouter, sauf si c'est vraiment drôle. »

Face à cette dernière réplique, la brune se sentit découragé mais voyant le sourire encourageant du sorcier elle reprit la parole :

« - Je ne sais pas comment il régira si je le fais.  
\- Par Merlin Granger, on parle juste d'un prénom ce n'est pas comme si tu l'appelais, je ne sais pas, « mon petit chaton » par exemple. S'exclama le métisse avec incrédulité.  
\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Blaise.  
\- Explique moi alors. Répondit-il, reprenant les termes sans le savoir de son meilleur ami.  
\- On ne s'est jamais appelés par nos prénoms. Souffla la brune. Jamais.  
\- Et alors ? Vous vivez ensemble, je pense donc que vous pouvez vous permettre d'arrêter d'employer vos noms de famille.  
\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, s'obstina la sorcière.  
\- Tu l'as dis. Répondit ironiquement le jeune homme. Granger, rajouta-t-il, je pense vraiment que tu te fais des blocages pour rien. Tu imagines l'avancée de votre relation si vous vous appeliez par vos prénoms, ce serait merveilleux ! Se moqua le métisse, faisant prendre conscience à Hermione du ridicule de la situation.

\- Mouais. Marmonna-t-elle, ne voulant pour rien au monde, reconnaître qu'elle était d'accord.  
\- Je crois que n'ai pas bien entendu, s'amusa Blaise.  
\- Tais-toi et écoute le cours. Le réprimanda la brune.  
\- Ah voilà la Granger que je connais ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione reporta son attention sur le cours et sursauta quand la fin du cours sonna. Bénissant Godric d'avoir fini sa potion en avance, elle remit le flacon à son professeur qui la regardait d'un œil indéchiffrable.

Sortant au plus vite elle remarqua Harry qui l'attendait. S'empêchant de courir pour le fuir elle se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci remarqua son trouble et lui prit la main comme il en avait l'habitude pour la mettre à l'aise. D'une voix réconfortante il lui souffla à l'oreille :

« - Ron n'est qu'un imbécile Mione. Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pense même pas.  
\- Je te parie que si Harry. Répondit la brune en serrant la main de son presque frère plus fort, comme pour le remercier d'être simplement là avec elle. »

Comme si il avait entendue la discussion qui se jouait entre les deux amis, Ron sortit des cachots le visage rouge. S'arrêtant un instant devant Harry, il serra les dents et sans un mot de plus se retourna et continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle, seul.  
Hermione, la voix de plus en plus tremblante murmura en levant la tête vers le brun aux yeux verts :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

\- Tu n'y ai pour rien Hermione. Je pense juste que… Commença-t-il.  
\- Que quoi ? Le pressa la brune.  
\- Je pense qu'il n'a jamais digéré le fait que tu le largues. Répondit Harry en adressant un regard compatissant à son amie.  
\- Mais Harry, on en a parlé des milliers de fois et il m'a toujours dit qu'il était d'accord avec moi et que redevenir amis était la meilleure solution.  
\- Hermione, tu crois qu'avec la fierté qu'il a Ron aurait rampé à tes pieds pour que tu le reprennes ?

\- Non… Bien sûr que non mais je pensais….

\- Je ne sais pas si il t'aimes toujours, la coupa Harry mais en tout cas il ne s'est pas remis de la rupture de votre couple. »

Et sans attendre qu'Hermione ouvre la bouche, il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé. Réfléchissant, la sorcière se laissa faire et ce n'est que quand son meilleur ami la força à s'asseoir qu'elle remarqua où elle était.

De son côté Blaise s'assit lourdement à côté de son meilleur ami et d'une voix narquoise prit la parole :

« - Alors ? Pas trop jaloux que je t'ai piqué ta Granger.  
\- Zabini, soupira le blond, ce n'est pas ma Granger et ça ne me fait absolument rien que tu sois assis à côté d'elle en cours de potions.

\- Qu'importe mon ami, j'arriverai bien à te faire avouer ton attirance pour elle un jour ou l'autre, dit-il avec un air conspirateur. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Drago attendit que Blaise reprenne la parole :

« - Tu savais que Grangie était sortie avec Weasley ?

\- Grangie ? Releva Drago avant de prendre conscience de la fin de la phrase de son meilleur ami. En couple ?

\- Oui Monsieur. Affirma Blaise.  
\- D'où tu tiens ça toi ?

\- Alors je t'explique, répondit-il avec un air de conspirateur, je sortais de la salle de potions quand j'ai entendue Hermione et Potter discuter. Et en fidèle commère je suis resté dans l'ombre du mur et c'est là que j'ai appris que Granger étais sortis avec Weasley et qu'il lui en voulait parce qu'elle avait cassé.  
\- Blaise ?

\- Drago ?

\- Depuis quand tu appelles Granger Hermione ?

\- Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que c'était complètement débile de l'appeler autrement que par son prénom. Répondit avec moquerie le sorcier. »

Se replongeant vers son assiette le blond aux yeux gris ressassait sans pouvoir s'arrêter l'image d'une Granger rayonnante aux bras d'un Weasley au sourire lumineux.

« - J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble. Soupira le métisse en observant la réaction de son meilleur ami.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago en essayant de contrôler sa voix.  
\- Ils feraient un très beau couple je trouve. Insista le sorcier aux yeux verts.  
\- Granger et Weasley ? Fit le blond avec son habituel ton hautain.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Si tu le dis. »

Et sans plus s'intéresser à ce couple, il recommença à manger, se forçant à avaler chaque bouchées qu'il portait à sa bouche. Faisant abstraction de la colère qui grossissait en lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait au cadet des Weasley, il se concentra sur la discussion qui se déroulait autour de lui :

« - Zabini ? Demandait Parkinson.  
\- Oui chérie ? S'amusa Blaise.  
\- Tu as une cavalière pour le bal ?

\- Il n'y a que toi dans mon coeur, et ça serait te trahir que de…

\- Et toi Drago ? La coupa la brune en soupirant légèrement. »

Sortant des méandres de son esprit, le jeune homme essaya de reprendre le fil de la conversation mais ne parvint qu'à articuler :

« - Quel bal ?

\- Malefoy ! S'exclama sa meilleure amie, tu es Préfet non ?

\- Pour sûr, répondit le blond en souriant d'un air innocent à la tornade brune qui menaçait d'exploser devant lui.  
\- Alors tu devrai savoir que le bal de rentrée est dans deux semaines.  
\- Dans deux semaines ?  
\- Je vois. Tu n'as pas de tenue je suppose ?

\- Parce qu'en plus il y a un thème ?

\- Non, soupira une nouvelle fois la brune, mais il te faut absolument un nouveau costume pour séduire Granger.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me caser avec Granger ? S'exclama le jeune homme.  
\- Drago, arrête de protester et obéis à ta meilleure amie. Ordonna Pansy. Tu n'auras qu'à t'acheter un nouveau costume ce week-end, il y a une sortie au Pré-Au-Lard de prévue.  
\- Mais tu as une robe toi ? »

Lui jetant un regard hautain, la brune lui répondit tout de même :

« - Pour qui me prends-tu ? Bien sûr que j'ai une robe, et j'espère pour toi que Granger en une à la hauteur du costume que je vais te trouver.  
\- Pansy, soupira le sorcier, tu sais qu'elle n'est même pas au courant des projets que tu as pour elle.  
\- Si ce n'est que ça, souris la brune avec un sourire malicieux. »

D'un geste gracieux elle se tourna et profitant d'un des rares silences de la Grande Salle elle cria en direction de la chevelure bouclée de la lionne :

« - Granger ? »

Se retourna vers l'origine du cri, la brune fronça les sourcils en voyant Parkinson lui parler mais répondit tout de même d'une voix un peu moins forte que la Serpentarde :

« - Oui ?

\- Avec qui vas-tu au bal ? »

Prévoyant ce qu'allais dire sa meilleure amis, le blond enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, avec l'envie de tuer de ses propres mains Parkinson.

« - Personne pour l'instant, répondit Hermione après quelques secondes de réflexion, le regard toujours aussi perdu face aux questions de la vert-et-argent.  
\- C'est parfait ! S'exclama Pansy avec joie, se retenant avec peine de frapper dans ses mains.  
\- Mais… pourquoi ? L'interrogea tout de même la Préfète-En-Chef.  
\- Mais parce que Drago aussi est tout seul, répondit-elle en la regardant comme si elle débarquait d'un autre monde. »

Le visage figé et les joues rouges, la brune tourna la tête vers le jeune homme blond. Voyant son regard meurtrier et ses lèvres serrées, elle aboutit à des conclusions hâtives et d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée elle articula à l'intention de la brune mais en gardant le regard fixé sur le visage fermé du blond :

« - Je pense qu'il vaut mieux lui demander son avis avant. »

A l'entente de ses paroles, qu'elle regretta au moment-même où elle les prononça, le blond releva la tête et fixant ses yeux gris dans ceux de la brune, il laissa un sourire en coin effleurer ses lèvres. En lui adressant un dernier clin d'oeil charmeur, il se tourna vers Blaise qui lui adressa un petit regard supérieur.

« - Ne dis rien Zabini. Par pitié ne dis rien. L'apostropha le blond d'une voix hautaine.  
\- Je n'allais rien dire Malefoy, rien du tout. »

Malefoy plissa les yeux, remettant ainsi en cause les dires du métisse qui lui adressa une moue innocente. S'empêchant d'éclater de rire, il se concentra sur sa meilleure amie qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le métisse s'exclama d'une voix rapide :

« - Je savais que tu l'aimais bien Grangie !  
\- Tout le monde le savait. Affirma Pansy en regardant Drago dans les yeux, le défiant de dire le contraire.  
\- Vous êtes insupportables tous les deux, se contenta de répondre le sorcier.  
\- Et c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes ! S'exclamèrent ses deux meilleurs amis en même temps. »

Pansy adressa à Blaise un regard meurtrier et lui dit d'une voix froide :

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'un perroquet Zabini.  
\- Mais d'un mec si, lui rétorqua le sorcier aux yeux verts en la fixant dans les yeux, comme si il pouvait lire en elle. »

La brune se contenta de le fusiller une nouvelle fois du regard avant de repousser la table avec violence et de sortir de la Grande Salle, le bruit claquant de ses talons attirant les regards. Avec un soupir, Blaise murmura d'une voix lasse :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? »

Drago pinça les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques phrases qu'il regretterait. Et posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, il se leva à son tour, et suivit le chemin de sa meilleure amie.

Du côté de la table des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était partagé ; Ron semblait sur le point d'exploser, Harry fronçait les sourcils en regardant sa meilleure amie avec surprise et Ginny semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de crier dans les oreilles d'Hermione tellement elle était excitée pour elle :

« - Mais tu te rends compte Hermione ? Drago Malefoy quand même ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, rajouta la rousse en jetant un regard à son petit ami qui la fusillait du regard, tu es beaucoup plus beau. Mais quand même, Drago Malefoy ! Il te faut absolument une robe époustouflante. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la tornade Weasley l'interrompit et lui dit, presque comme pour la gronder :

« - Tu ne pensais tout de même pas mettre la vieille robe noire que tu te trimballes depuis cinq ans ?  
\- Euh… Hésita Hermione. »

Ginny se contenta de soupirer en jetant un regard incrédule à sa meilleure amie. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle rajouta tout de même :

« - Heureusement qu'une sortie au Pré-Au-Lard est prévu ce week-end.  
\- Mais… Commença à protester la lionne.  
\- Hermione, si tu ne veux pas y aller, je t'y traînerais, donc soit on passe un bon moment, soit je te tire par les cheveux jusqu'à là-bas.  
\- On va dire que je veux y aller. Sourit Hermione devant l'obstination de son amie.  
\- Il était temps ! S'enthousiasma la rousse. »

Harry, malgré sa colère contre sa meilleure amis, ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un clin d'oeil de soutien auquel la brune répondit par un sourire éclatant, faisant fondre la colère du brun à lunette.

Drago trouva Pansy assise sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le lac sombre qu'elle pouvait observer depuis sa fenêtre. D'une voix froide, Drago la força à se retourner :

« - Pansy, pourquoi tu lui fait ça ? »

La brune se retourna d'un geste brusque, et fit face avec courage aux yeux gris implacables de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci laissa tomber son masque froid quand il vit le visage de la Serpentarde. Son maquillage avait laissé de longues traces noirs sous ses yeux, sa longue chevelure était ébouriffée et ses prunelles marrons ne faisaient qu'un avec ses pupilles. Les yeux rendus brillants par les larmes, la sorcière s'approcha d'un démarche presque féroce vers le blond et d'une voix glaciale elle lui dit :

« - Tu ne peux pas comprendre Malefoy. Alors mêles-toi de tes affaires et laisse moi vivre ma vie. »

Le blond sans se préoccuper de ces paroles, attrapa de force l'un des bras de la brune et l'attira contre son torse, ses bras entourant le corps tremblant de sa meilleure amie, qui après avoir essayé de se débattre se laissa glisser dans cette étreinte, ses larmes coulant avec liberté le long de ses joues. D'une voix douce qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec elle, Drago reprit :

« - Tu devrais lui dire Pans, et tu le sais au fond de toi. »

N'obtenant aucune réaction, il continua :

« - Tu devrais même lui dire maintenant. Maintenant, pour qu'il voit, qui tu es vraiment, et pas celle que tu montres à tout le monde. »

La forçant à le regarder, il articula ces mots :

« - Il ne pourra aimer que plus celle que tu essaye d'enfouir. »

Et sans insister, il reposa doucement sa tête contre son épaule. Mais Pansy le repoussa brusquement, d'un geste élégant elle se remit debout, et le regardant fixement elle finit par dire :

« - Tu as peut-être raison. »

Et elle planta un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de sa démarche qui faisait baver tous les garçons de Poudlard.

« - Pansy ? L'interpella le blond une dernière fois.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas te remaquiller ?  
\- Pourquoi faire Drago ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard rempli d'espoir et d'hésitation. »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un large sourire éclaira le visage du Prince des Serpentards.

« - Tu as raison, tu es bien plus canon comme ça. »

Et d'un geste élégant il lui tint la porte pour qu'elle passe devant lui.  
Avançant à grandes enjambées, comme pour en finir au plus vite, la brune s'élança vers la Grande Salle, en direction de la table des Serpentards. Cherchant des yeux un métisse aux yeux verts, elle serra la main de Drago avec force quand elle remarqua que sa place habituelle était vide. D'une voix douce, le blond lui dit :

« - Il a dû partir après nous. Viens je suis sûre que l'on va le trouver.  
\- Ce n'est plus la peine Drago. Ce n'est plus la peine. »

Et d'un geste vif, elle se dégagea et sortit presque en courant de la Salle, sous les yeux étonnés des élèves et des professeurs.  
Sortant derrière elle, le blond, las, s'asseya à même le sol, le froid des pierres ne le touchant même pas. Agrippant ses cheveux à pleine mains, il pensa à sa meilleure amie, sa meilleure amie que l'on avait brisée, sa meilleure amie qui ne parvenait même plus à approcher un garçon autre que lui, sa meilleure amie qui faisait semblait d'être plus froide que la glace pour que personne ne s'attache à elle, sa meilleure amie qui prenait la fuite quand quelque chose la touchait trop, sa meilleure amie, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait été, sa meilleure amie, que seul Blaise pouvait réparer.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le corps à côté de lui, et ce n'est que quand une voix douce prit la parole, qu'il ouvrit les yeux :

« - Tu n'as pas d'autres endroits où t'asseoir Malefoy ? Demanda avec moquerie une brune aux yeux marrons.  
\- Granger… Soupira le blond.  
\- Malefoy… L'imita la lionne en fronçant tout de même les sourcils.  
\- Tu n'as pas d'autres endroits où t'asseoir ?f Lui demanda avec ironie le Serpentard.  
\- Non. Affirma la brune avec un léger sourire, qui lui réchauffa tout de même le coeur.  
\- C'est dommage.  
\- Tu l'as dis. »

Les yeux fixés sur le mur devant eux, ils ne pouvaient pas remarquer qu'un même sourire éclairait leurs lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Rien, rien du tout. Répondit Drago après une légère hésitation qui fit froncer les sourcils de la brune.  
\- Et en disant la vérité ça donne quoi ?  
\- C'est Pansy. Éclata le blond. Elle...elle ne va pas bien du tout. Continua-t-il en se demandant pourquoi il lui confiait tout ça.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
\- Tu es trop curieuse Granger. Répondit simplement le blond en se refermant de nouveau.  
\- Tu l'aimes ? Ne put s'empêcher de poser la lionne, la voix un peu tremblante.  
\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Dit le sorcier d'une voix tendre qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendue. Mais pas comme tu crois, rajouta-t-il en lui jetant un regard amusé. Ce n'est pas une sœur, c'est plus que ça, c'est comme ma deuxième moitié, sans elle je ne suis plus rien. Répondit-il avec un petit rire étranglé.  
\- C'est beau. répondit la brune d'une voix douce. Et d'un geste tendre elle saisit la main froide du blond et posa sa tête sur son épaule. »

Ne régissant pas tout de suite, le blond finit pas passer son bras sur la taille de la sorcière, la rapprochant de lui plus que nécessaire.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici la suite. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_  
_Merci à lovegriffon pour sa review, j'espère que la suite de l'histoire sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !_

* * *

Les lèvres pincées et les joues rouges de froid, Hermione attendait avec impatience sa meilleure amie devant les grandes portes en bois de Poudlard. Le début du mois d'octobre était déjà froid et la brune n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer se mettre au chaud dans son lit. Mais le talent de persuasion de la rousse avait fait son œuvre, et elle se retrouvait à l'attendre pour aller choisir sa robe de bal.  
Elle poussa un grognement en se rappelant que même le blond s'y était mis le matin même en lui disant de son habituel voix arrogante :

« - Granger, tu as intérêt à trouver une robe à la hauteur de ma beauté. »

Presque malgré elle, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle pensa au beau blond. Encore perdu dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand les mains froide de Ginny se posèrent sur ses épaules et que la rousse l'entraîna presque en courant vers les premiers magasins.

« - On a pas besoin de courir Ginny ! L'interpella la brune.  
\- Tu rigoles ? Répondit la rousse en haussant les sourcils de surprise. Tu ne sais pas le monde qu'il va y avoir dans une heure, il faut absolument qu'on ait trouvé ta robe d'ici-là.  
\- En une heure ?  
\- En une heure. Confirma la cadette des Weasley.  
\- Tu es folle tu le sais ça ? Lui demanda la lionne en souriant.  
\- Bien sûr. Répondit la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire lumineux. »

A peine arrivées devant le premier magasin de vêtements, la brune soupirait déjà, et c'est d'un pas traînant qu'elle entra à la suite de sa meilleure amie dans la pièce climatisée. Ginny, plus excitée que jamais, ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir d'un portant à l'autre, poussant à chaque nouvelles découvertes de grandes exclamations enthousiastes.  
Bon gré mal gré, la lionne se dirigea vers des robes brillantes qui attiraient l'attention. Touchant du bout des doigts les étoffes soyeuses elle savoura la sensation des strass et des paillettes sur sa peau. Un éclat vert intercepta son regard et, curieuse, elle décala diverses robes jusqu'à mettre la main sur le tissu émeraude. Sans se préoccuper des cris de sa meilleure amie qui l'appelait, elle enleva la robe de son cintre et l'emporta avec elle dans une des innombrables cabines d'essayage du magasin. Se détournant du miroir, elle se déshabilla à toute vitesse et enfila avec plus de douceur l'habit merveilleux. La robe enfin ajustée sur ses épaules, elle tourna la tête jusqu'à croiser son reflet et resta un instant stupéfaite devant la fille qui lui faisait face. Le bustier de la robe faisait ressortir sa poitrine et mettant en valeur sa fine taille, les volants légers de la jupe laissaient entrevoir ses jambes sans toutefois faire vulgaire.  
Absorbé dans la contemplation de son reflet, elle n'entendit pas sa meilleure ami arriver et sa voix l'a fit presque sursauter :

« - T'es canon ma poule, siffla Ginny en l'admirant.  
\- Tu trouves ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix presque timide qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.  
\- Même moi je te sauterais dessus si je n'étais pas en couple.  
\- Ginny… Souffla Hermione en rosissant.  
\- Je t'assure Hermione, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi belle. Cette robe est absolument parfaite, j'en suis presque jalouse. Rajouta la rousse avec une mine boudeuse qui fit éclater de rire la brune. »

La cadette des Weasley fit tourner une nouvelle fois la lionne sur elle-même pour vérifier que rien n'était trop large ou trop serré. La vérification terminée, elle poussa la brune dans sa cabine, la forçant à lui faire de la place et lui dit d'une voix amusée devant son visage surpris :

« - A moi d'éblouir le monde avec mon corps de rêve maintenant ! »

Et sans aucune gêne, elle se déshabilla devant une Hermione qui s'empressa de tourner la tête.

« - Alors ? Lui demanda Ginny en s'observant avec minutie. »

Elle avait enfilé une robe bleue moulante assorti d'un décolleté plongeant. Le regard presque réprobateur, Hermione lui répondit avec franchise :

« - Harry ne va pas du tout apprécier, ça fait un peu…  
\- Vulgaire ? Compléta Ginny.

\- Exactement.  
\- Hum...Réfléchit la jeune fille. Tu as peut être raison. »

Le regard fatigué la brune regarda sa meilleure amie défiler avec des dizaines de robes différentes, des rouges, des vertes, des jaunes, des roses, des à carreaux, à pois, et même des transparentes.  
Elle s'apprêtait à implorer la rousse de partir quand celle-ci sortit avec une robe bleu clair agrémenté de volant plus sombres. Les longues manches faisait ressortir ses bras fins, et le décolleté ne faisant pas provocant mais simplement légèrement sexy. Tournant sur elle-même la rousse adressa un regard interrogateur à sa meilleure amie, demandant ainsi son avis.

« - Je crois que tu es encore plus belle que moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible Hermione, même Rogue tomberait sous ton charme. S'amusa la sorcière.  
\- Je te le laisse, pas de concurrence entre nous. Riposta la brune avec une moue dégoûtée. »

Éclatant une nouvelle fois de rire, la sorcière rousse se précipita dans sa cabine et enleva sa robe qu'elle plia avec soins. Se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers les caisses les deux amies réglèrent leurs achats en essayant de ne pas trop grimacer devant le prix exorbitant de simples robes.

« - Tu as des talons ? Demanda Ginny à la sorcière à ses côtés.  
\- J'en ai acheté des verts pas trop hauts.  
\- Moi j'en ai déjà des bleus, ça devrait le faire. Se rassura la rousse.  
\- Tu vas être sublime, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
\- J'espère bien, sourit la sorcière, en adressant un clin d'oeil à son amie. »

Celle-ci sourit, et les deux filles se dirigèrent avec empressement vers l'imposant château dont la silhouette semblait les narguer.  
Avant qu'Hermione s'enfuit rejoindre son appartement, la rousse lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - Je te connais toi, tu ne montres pas ta robe à Malefoy, il faut que ce soit une surprise total pour la semaine prochaine. »

Se contentant de hocher la tête, la brune partit presque en courant vers les escaliers. Arrivée devant la porte ouvragée de son habitation elle souffla un grand coup et ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible, vérifiant qu'aucune tête blonde n'était à l'horizon elle se glissa avec discrétion dans le salon et se précipita en courant dans sa chambre. Elle allait fermer la porte derrière elle en se félicitant quand la voix moqueuse de son homologue résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles :

« - On essaye de me fuir Granger ? »

Elle tourna juste sa tête, essayant de cacher sa robe derrière ses jambes. Et d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme elle répondit :

« - J'essaye tout les jours de te fuir Blondie, mais aujourd'hui plus que les autres.  
\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me brises le coeur Granger. »

Celle-ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire amusé et de se glisser dans sa chambre, le beau blond eut juste le temps de voir disparaître un bout d'étoffe émeraude que déjà la porte en bois claquait derrière la lionne.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, il passa ses mains derrière sa tête dans une pose décontractée et s'installa de tout son long sur le canapé noir du salon, il commençait à peine à somnoler que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant la silhouette d'un métis aux yeux verts. Celui-ci, n'ayant aucune considération pour le sommeil de son meilleur ami, poussa sans douceur ses jambes pour se faire une place sur la canapé. Après de nombreux coups pour le sortir des vapes, le blond sembla enfin revenir à la réalité, se redressant en grimaçant il croisa le regard inquiet du sorcier à ses côtés et d'un regard il l'engagea à parler :

« - Drago, tu sais où est Pansy ? »

D'un geste négatif de la tête, le blond lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en savait rien.

« - Je la cherche depuis des heures dans tous le château, et quand je suis allée voir Greengrass et Bulstrode pour leur demander, elles m'ont dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre hier soir. »

Après un petit coup d'oeil amusé en direction de son ami, le blond prit la parole :

« - Zabini tu sais ce que cela veut dire…  
\- Malefoy. Le prévient le métisse.  
\- … Un garçon l'a mise dans son lit.  
\- Putain Malefoy !  
\- Je rigole Zabini, calmes-toi.  
\- T'es con mec, vraiment.  
\- Je sais. »

Côte à côte, le regard au loin, personne n'aurait pu deviner les sombres pensées qui s'agitaient dans leurs esprits, d'un côté, une détermination farouche, et de l'autre une inquiétude sans fond pour une fille, qui le savait-il, souffrait bien trop pour son âge.

D'une voix grave, le Prince des Serpents annonça :

« - Je m'en charge, je sais où elle est. »

Sans même attendre de réponses, il rejoignit la porte à grandes enjambées, se retournant à peine quand Blaise lui demanda :

« - Elle ne voudrait pas que je vienne ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers son ami, regarda ses grands yeux verts ternes depuis de longues semaines, et sa tête basse comme si tout espoir l'avait abandonnée. Voyant le maque de réponses du blond, le métis releva la tête, plaque un sourire enjoué sur ses lèvres et dit de son habituelle voix joyeuse :

« - Je vais atteindre Granger.  
\- Zabini… Souffla le blond en posant sa tête contre le mur froid.  
\- Malefoy. Vas-y. »

Et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour signifier que la discussion était close. Secouant la tête de désespoir, le blond ferma la porte dans douceur et s'élança vers les escaliers qui menaient à la tour d'astronomie. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du sommet, son coeur battait de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique, menaçant presque de s'échapper. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il allait peut-être trouver en haut, peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir en se penchant contre la rambarde et en fixant son regard sur le sol. Ces pensées noires le firent grimper encore plus vite, comme si ses jambes saisissaient l'urgence de la situation.  
A bout de souffle, il arriva enfin en haut. Ne s'arrêtant même pas pour respirer il chercha du regard une silhouette, une ombre, n'importe quoi qui montrerait que quelqu'un était là. Au bord de la panique, il se pencha par dessus la barrière de sécurité, ne voyant rien, son souffle se calma, et quand il tourna la tête, il l'a vit derrière lui.  
Majestueuse comme toujours, elle ressemblait pourtant plus à une petite fille qu'à la magnifique jeune femme qu'il croisait tous les jours.  
Il s'approcha d'elle à grand pas et emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes.

« - Dray….Articula-t-elle d'une voix faible, comme si ses jambes allait la lâcher à un instant ou à un autre.  
\- Pansy. Grinça-t-il.  
\- Je suis… Commença-t-elle.  
\- Ne le dit pas Parkinson, ne le dit pas. »

D'un geste brusque il s'éloigna d'elle, lui tournant le dos, il passa les mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« - Si tu savais… Putain Parkinson, tu te rends compte ?! Hurla-t-il face à la jeune femme dont les yeux commençaient à s'embuer, rendant ses prunelles marrons brillantes. »

Le sorcier se fit glisser lentement contre le mur, ses mains empoignant toujours ses cheveux avec force.

« - Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Commença-t-il d'une voix hachée. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis rendu compte que mon meilleur ami se cachait sous des couches et des couches de protection plus épaisses les unes que les autres. J'ai vu que son sourire était plus que faux et que ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat depuis bien longtemps, sans que je m'en rendes compte. Devant moi il a remit son masque, et le pire c'est que j'ai failli y croire. »

Le silence se fit doucement, ses paroles semblant flotter dans l'air oppressant. La jeune fille serra de toute ses force la barrière derrière elle, comme pour s'empêcher de passer de l'autre côté.

« - Mais ce n'est même pas le pire, recommença le sorcier, j'ai cru que c'était fini, j'ai interdis Blaise de m'accompagner parce que je croyais qu'il allait tomber sur ton cadavre. Cracha-t-il. Quand je gravissais les marches, je pensais que j'allais devoir lui annoncer que l'amour de sa vie s'était jeté du haut d'une tour, et que je n'avais rien pu faire pour la sauver. Je voyais déjà la rage prendre place dans ses yeux, je le voyais tout ça Parkinson, et c'est ça qui m'a fait monter encore plus vite. Putain, si tu te rendais compte. »

Ne contrôlant plus rien, il lança de toutes ses forces son poings contre le mur, la douleur ne lui arrachant même pas un grognement.  
Quand il se retourna, et qu'il vit sa moitié, les mains blanches de serrer la barrière, les yeux brillants de larmes, les joues rouges de froid, les cheveux défaits par le vent et le maquillage coulant le long de son visage pâle, il ne put plus résister et il vint l'enlacer, s'accrochant à elle comme elle s'accrochait à lui. C'était deux âmes perdues qui retrouvaient la plage. La voix brisée de sa meilleure amie résonna près de son oreille :

« - Je… Je ne savais pas…  
\- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.  
\- Je… Je voulais juste réfléchir… Je n'avais pas… l'intention de… de faire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je sais. Lui répéta-t-il. Mais il va falloir que tu ailles l'expliquer à Blaise.  
\- Je sais. Dit-elle à son tour, en laissant un petit sourire effleurer ses lèvres abîmées. »

Et main dans la main, comme si ils ne faisaient qu'un, ils redescendirent les marches, et longèrent les couloirs jusqu'à regagner l'appartement des Préfets-En-Chef.

« - A ton tour de jouer, lui lança simplement le blond en la rassurant d'un regard. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, tu sais. Rajouta-t-il en voyant son hésitation. »

Elle lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et ouvrit la porte avec détermination.  
Le métis n'avait pas bougé, son sourire avait déserté ses lèvres, et son regard était perdu dans les flammes dansantes de la cheminée, quand il entendit le grincement de la porte, il sauta sur ses pieds et resta un moment figé quand il vit la jeune femme brune s'avancer vers lui presque avec timidité. Il la fixa du regard, ses yeux semblant retrouver leur éclat à la vue de la sorcière. Et avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas de plus, il se jeta presque sur elle, la serrant contre son torse, comme si il craignait de la voir une nouvelle fois s'échapper.  
La sorcière lui lança de son habituelle voix tranchante, qui fit sourire Drago et Blaise :

« - T'es bien gentil Zabini, mais tu m'étouffes.  
\- C'était un plaisir Parkinson. Lui répondit Blaise avec un sourire enjôleur. »

Avec un dernier clin d'oeil à l'attention du métis, le beau blond sortit sans un mot, prenant garde à bien fermer la porte derrière lui. S'appuyant contre le mur de pierre froid, il essaya de chasser de son esprit les grands yeux bruns apeurés de sa meilleure amie, laissant place à ceux chocolats d'une brune au caractère de feu. Souriant bêtement les yeux fermés, il sursauta et retint de justesse un cri quand la voix d'Hermione retentit auprès de lui :

« - Tu as l'air con Malefoy quand tu souris comme ça.  
\- Ne dis pas de vulgarités Granger, ça ne te va pas au teint.  
\- Je parle comme je veux Blondie. Rétorqua la brunette en lui lançant un regard mauvais.  
\- Ça commence à devenir une habitude de m'appeler Blondie. S'agaça faussement le sorcier.  
\- Ça te va bien au teint. Lui lança la brune en souriant.  
\- Tu sais quoi Granger ? Lui demanda le Serpentard. »

Avant même qu'elle ne réponde, il se dirigea de son habituelle démarche assurée vers les escaliers , empruntant ainsi le chemin qui menait au magnifique parc qui entourait le château.

« - Malefoy ? Cria Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Avec un sourire en coin, le blond se retourna et prenant une voix plaintive lui répondit :

« - J'en ai assez de cette discrimination envers les blonds, juste parce que je suis plus beau que vous vous m'insultez, ce n'est pas de ma faute Granger, c'est la génétique !  
\- Malefoy… souffla la brune en souriant, tu n'es pas crédible en enfant plaintif. »

Elle parut hésiter un instant puis héla le sorcier de nouveau :

« - Et m'attendre c'est trop compliqué pour toi ? »

D'un geste gracieux le blond se retourna et fixa la jolie sorcière avec des yeux moqueur, son sourire en coin toujours sur les lèvres il s'adressa à elle d'un ton où perçait l'amusement :

« - Je ne savais pas que tu recherchais autant ma compagnie. Même si, après tout, rajouta-t-il devant le manque de réplique de la brune, tout le monde cherche ma compagnie.  
\- Toujours aussi modeste, réplique la lionne d'une voix acide mais en le rattrapant néanmoins.  
\- Granger ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu sais au moins où je vais ? Lui demanda le blond sans un sourire.  
\- Hum...Vers le parc non ? Hésita la sorcière en s'étonnant de la froideur soudaine de son homologue.  
\- Très précis tout ça. Se moqua le blond.  
\- Je m'en fiche, bouda presque la brune, je continuerai de te suivre même si tu vas faire un rituel satanique avec tes copains les serpents.  
\- Ah oui ? S'amusa le Prince des Serpents. Tu me suivrai n'importe où ? Ça ressemble presque à une déclaration Granger.  
\- Exactement Malefoy, c'est une déclaration, affirma la brune en prenant un air sérieux, je te déclare que je te suivrai partout et je me moquerai tellement de toi que tu finiras par en mourir, tout seul, dans un couloir éloigné de tout population, et moi je partirai avec joie, vers notre appartement, que j'aurai pour moi toute seule. Finit Hermione avec un sourire machiavélique qui fit presque peur au blond à ses côtés.  
\- Granger. Je ne te reconnais plus, tant de haine, tant de vengeance en toi, ton esprit est plus noir que les enfers… Commença-t-il sur un ton théâtral qui fit sourire la Gryffondor.  
\- La ferme Malefoy. Le coupa pourtant la jeune fille. »

Et d'un geste brusque elle se plaqua contre le mur, entraînant Drago avec elle.

« - Mais qu'est-ce… Commença le jeune homme avant d'être coupé par la main d'Hermione sur sa bouche. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et lui fit signe de se taire. Le sorcier obéit mais lui adressa tout de même un haussement de sourcil moqueur quand il reconnut les voix fortes de Weasley et Potter qui s'approchait :

« - Ron, arrête de réagir comme ça, tu sais que tu as fais n'importe sur ce coup-là. S'exclamait le brun à lunette avec colère.  
\- Et ça ne te déranges pas toi que Hermione soit soudainement super amie avec cette fouine ? S'énerva le roux en continuant de marcher.  
\- Ron… Soupira Harry en replaçant ses lunettes, même si ça ne me plaît pas, personne n'a le droit d'interdire à Hermione d'être amie avec Malefoy. »

En voyant le roux rougir de plus en plus comme si il allait exploser, le brun préféra mettre fin à la conversation en lui disant d'une voix froide :

« - Et en lui envoyant ce message tu n'as fais que confirmer son choix, tu as agis exactement de la même façon que Malefoy ! »

En entendant son prénom le blond faillit sortir de la cachette mais la main d'Hermione s'agrippa à sa manche et elle tira dessus jusqu'à le faire asseoir. D'une voix très basse elle le menaça :

« - Malefoy, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici tant que je serai ici.  
\- Granger, fit Malefoy sur le même ton, ton idée est complètement débile.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? S'indigna la sorcière en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Ta cachette n'est pas discrète, si ils nous voient ils vont croire qu'on fait des choses trop osées pour que je les dises à voix hautes devant la Sainte-nitouche que tu es… commença-t-il à énumérer.  
\- Malefoy. Grinça Hermione sans plus chuchoter, je ne suis pas une Sainte-nitouche, et en plus… »

Avant qu'elle ait pu continuer elle entendit des pas arriver jusqu'à elle et bientôt la tête rouge de colère, et les yeux surpris d'Harry les fixèrent. En voyant la brune à moitié sur les genoux du blond, Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui cracha :


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici enfin la suite ! Désolée pour le temps de publication de cette partie. Donnez-moi votre avis en review ! (Merci à Nuit d'Intuitions et à Mimie pour leur reviews, et effectivement il y a une suite et ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre !)_

* * *

Hermione les larmes aux yeux, se redressa doucement, comme s'éloignant le plus possible du blond qui toujours à terre regardait le roux avec colère. Sans même se rendre compte de la violence de ses propos Ron se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur l'étendue verte du parc qui entourait le vieux château, les mains dans ses cheveux il semblait murmurer des paroles toutes plus insultantes les unes que les autres à l'encontre de la brune à quelques mètres de lui qui, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux brillants prit enfin la parole :

« - Quel est ton problème Ronald Weasley ? Cria-t-elle, sa voix résonnant le long du couloir vide et semblant frapper Ron de plein fouet.  
\- Quel est mon problème ? Répéta-t-il. Quel est mon problème ? »

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux, comme si il n'en revenait pas, comme si il était la seule personne saine d'esprit au milieu d'un asile de fou. Prenant le brun à lunette comme témoin, il lui dit :

« - Harry, franchement qui est la personne qui a un problème ici ? Lui demanda-t-il en le défiant de se ranger du côté de sa meilleure amie.  
\- Euh… Hésita le brun qui ne savait plus où se mettre.  
\- Moi, qui m'étonnes du nouveau comportement de notre amie envers notre ennemi de toujours, le coupa-t-il sans attendre sa réponse, ou elle qui tout d'un coup semble trouver que Malefoy est gentil ou je ne sais quoi, et qui passe ses journées avec lui, ne nous parlant que pour nous reprendre sur notre retard en cours ou sur les points qu'on fait perdre à notre chère maison. Elle, appuya-t-il avec rage, qui semble ne plus se souvenir que Malefoy à passer des années à la rabaisser plus bas que terre et que ceux qui était là pour elle n'était d'autre que nous ! Hurla-t-il. »

Il allait s'apprêter à continuer sur sa lancée, ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs à chacune de ses phrases, mais il fut interrompit par la voix froide du blond, qui s'étant redressé, le dominait maintenant d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre :

« - Weasley je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase.

\- Et tu feras quoi Malefoy ? Tu me frapperas ? Ou alors tu continueras à peloter Hermione derrière des statues pour nous faire rager ? »

Le temps s'était comme suspendu à la fin de la phrase du roux, Harry, le regard noir hocha doucement la tête pour montrer son désaccord ; Hermione, choquée porta la main à sa bouche comme pour retenir un sanglot, et Malefoy, serrait et desserrait les poings à une vitesse folle, comme à deux doigts de se jeter sur le cadet des Weasley.  
Ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de son ancien meilleur ami, la jeune sorcière se rua vers les escaliers, ses sanglots résonnant dans le silence du bâtiment ; n'hésitant pas un seul instant, le blond aux yeux gris s'élança à sa suite, non sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard noir au roux qui arborait un sourire fière. Celui-ci, se tourna vers la dernière personne présente et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler ; mais Harry releva doucement la tête, laissant le temps au sorcier en face de lui d'observer son visage plus furieux que jamais :

« - Ne t'avises surtout pas de m'adresser la parole après celles que tu as balancé au visage d'Hermione. »

Et sans lui lancer un seul regard qui montrerait qu'il restait tout de même son ami, il se détourna du Gryffondor, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la direction qu'avait emprunté les deux Préfets quelques secondes plus tôt.

Claquant la porte derrière elle, la jeune fille brune s'enferma dans sa chambre, des larmes glissant le long de ses joues elle se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller qui lui semblait tellement plus sympathique que tout les êtres humains qu'elle fréquentait. La voix essoufflée de Malefoy lui parvint comme venue d'une dimension lointaine, et sans même sans rendre compte elle tomba doucement dans les bras de Morphée, les coups toqués de plus en plus en fort contre le bois de sa porte ne la dérangeant même pas.

Le blond, planté devant la porte fermé de la lionne, soupira doucement avant de sortir sa baguette d'un geste vif ; chuchotant doucement face à la serrure ouvragée qui représentait un lion rugissant, il poussa doucement la porte et aperçut enfin la fine silhouette de la Gryffondor.  
S'approchant à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille, il s'assit doucement au bord de son lit, prenant garde à ne pas écraser ses jambes. Son regard métallique fixé sur la jeune fille, il resta de longues secondes dans la même position, observant avec attention son visage serein teinté de quelques rougeurs dû aux larmes qu'elle avait versé, ses paupières clauses qui cachaient deux prunelles chocolat, sa bouche charnue qui, pour une fois, n'était pas tordue par une grimace réprobatrice et ses longs cheveux qui tombaient le long de son buste jusqu'à atteindre sa fine taille qu'elle prenait soin de cacher derrière les chemises amples de l'uniforme obligatoire de l'école de Sorcellerie. Sans même s'en rendre compte il enroula l'une des boucles brunes de la sorcière autour de son index, jouant rêveusement avec ses cheveux une idée commença doucement à se construire dans son esprit. Son fameux sourire en coin refit son apparition et sans se préoccuper de l'avis de la Gryffondor il sortit sa baguette d'un geste gracieux et après quelques instants de réflexion pendant lesquels ses sourcils blonds se plissèrent doucement, il murmura doucement un sort sur la silhouette encore endormie et bien loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait d'Hermione.

Quand elle se réveilla, dans un état d'esprit bien plus calme que quelques heures auparavant, sa première réaction fut de passer ses mains dans ses boucles pour essayer tant bien que mal de les démêler, prévoyant déjà l'horreur de la tâche. Mais la surprise se marqua sur son visage quand elle sentit la laine douce d'une bonnet à la place de ses cheveux, elle l'enleva avec précaution et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle aperçut le signe bien distinctif des Vert-et-Argent. Ses yeux pétillèrent quand elle s'imagina Malefoy lui passer son vêtement, et d'un pas guilleret elle se leva pour se diriger vers le salon où même à plusieurs mètres de distance elle entendait le bruissement des pages d'un livres.

Quand il l'a vit arriver, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, le jeune homme blond regretta un instant son geste, avant de se reprendre et d'afficher un sourire en coin qu'il se vantait d'arborer en toutes circonstances.

« - Je ne savais pas que ma vue te mettais de si bonne humeur Granger… Lui lança-t-il avec ironie.  
\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ! Lui répondit la brune sans perdre son sourire. »

Il resta un instant surprit devant la réponse étrangement inhabituelle de la sorcière.

« - J'ai décidément une très mauvaise influence sur toi. Ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner.  
\- Tu disais quelque chose ? Lui demanda la Gryffondor avec bonne humeur.

\- Non non rien. S'empressa de répondre le Prince des Serpentards de plus en plus troublé par la joie de la jeune brune. »

Sans se douter des préoccupations qui emplissaient le cerveau de son homologue, la jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés face à l'imposante cheminée :

« - Alors Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
\- Granger… Soupira le blond, je pense que si j'ai un livre dans la mains tu peux en déduire que je lisais… Répondit sarcastiquement le sorcier.  
\- C'est vrai, et c'est intéressant ? Poursuivit la brune sans s'offusquer un seul instant des moqueries du Préfet-en-Chef. »

Celui-ci se recula un instant pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de la jeune fille. Des yeux pétillants de joie, un sourire éclatant et des lèvres rouges.

« - Granger s'il-te-plaît, recule-toi. »

La brune resta un instant stupéfaite face à cette remarque inattendue et bon gré mal gré se décala de quelques centimètres, mettant ainsi une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps.

« - Ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi, reprit le blond, mais tu ressembles à une droguée.  
\- Quoi ? S'offusqua la sorcière.  
\- Une telle joie n'est pas normale et ne peut pas être naturelle. Lui explique le jeune homme avec sérieux. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire, des larmes perlant presque au coin de ses yeux.

« - Dans quel monde vis-tu Malefoy ?  
\- Le même que le tien Granger. Soupira le blond.  
\- Impossible. Réfuta la brune en souriant toujours. Tu veux que je te le prouves ?  
\- Tu peux toujours essayer. Répondit le sorcier avec un sourire moqueur.  
\- Essayes d'être aussi joyeux que moi alors. »

Un instant de silence s'installa doucement, les yeux dans les yeux, les deux sorcier semblaient avoir oublié le monde autour, mais soudain le blond se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Hermione.

« - Tu es complètement cinglée Granger, et pas besoin de nouvelles preuves. Lui lança-t-il. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui tirer puérilement la langue ce qui fit une fois de plus ricaner le sorcier Vert-et-Argent qui s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte d'entrée.  
Quelques secondes avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il se retourna et lui dit d'une voix impassible :

« - En fait, jolie ta coupe. »

Et sans une explication de plus il s'enfuit, faisant ainsi honneur à la réputation de sa sombre maison.

La jeune brune resta un instant stupéfaite face à la remarque de blond, mais sans que son sourire ne la quitte elle se leva doucement et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle-de-bain qu'elle partageait avec son homologue. La main sur la poignée, elle essaya de se persuader qu'elle ne croyait en rien à tous les mensonges de Malefoy, qu'elle vérifiait juste si ses cheveux n'étaient pas trop emmêlés. Et d'un geste brusque elle poussa la porte, faisant ainsi face à un miroir de taille impressionnante qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Se retenant de justesse de hurler, elle arracha avec violence le bonnet qui ne servait qu'à cacher l'étendue des dégâts et ne correspondait donc pas à un geste attentionné de la part du Vert-et-Argent comme elle l'avait crû. Doucement, presque avec frayeur, elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux, et ne put que remarquer à quel point ils étaient doux… et beaucoup plus courts. Ses longues boucles brunes lui paraissait bien loin, elle arborait maintenant un carré, qui par elle ne savait quels sorts, était lisse. Malgré la colère qui menaçait de ressurgir à tous moments elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son reflet.

De l'autre côté de château, un blond appréhendait légèrement la réaction de la Gryffondore, mais à aucun moment il ne s'imaginait qu'elle pourrait trouver belle la coiffure qu'il lui avait faite à l'aide d'un sort qu'il avait vu inscrit sur un papier dans la valise de Pansy. Des dizaines de scénarios défilaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit, et dans tous il finissait la tête en bas accroché à une branche du Saule Cogneur. Il essaya de repousser ses pensées noires et de fixer son regard anthracite sur l'étendue bleutée qui s'étendait devant lui. Les eaux du lac étaient étonnamment calmes et, intrigué, il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller observer cela de plus près mais une voix forte le coupa dans son élan :

« - Drago Malefoy ! S'écria Hermione qui avançait à grandes enjambées vers lui. »

Pendant un instant la fuite lui parut être le meilleur moyen de survivre mais en voyant la main de la brune qui tenait fermement sa baguette il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rester sagement à sa place.

« - Enfin je te trouve… Soupira la brune qui s'assit à côté de lui, légèrement essoufflée. »

Le blond ne laissa rien paraître mais la réaction de la brune lui surprenait, il s'attendait à des cris, des sorts, du sang… Enfin peut-être pas du sang, mais quelque chose de plus violent que ce à quoi il assistait.

« - Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Demanda la brune avec un léger sourire.  
\- Bien sûr que si, lui répondit Malefoy avec un sourire charmeur, pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?  
\- Et bien, figures-toi que je ne me souviens absolument pas de m'être coupé les cheveux, et je me suis dit que tu saurais peut-être qui m'avait fait ça…  
\- Désolé de te dire cela Granger, mais tu as tort, je n'en sais rien.  
\- Oh. Se désola faussement la brune en baissant la tête. »

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant que la Préfète ne reprenne la parole en chuchotant :

« - Tu peux me passe le sortilège ?

Et tout en chuchotant lui aussi, le blond lui tendit un bout de parchemin recouvert par l'écriture de sa meilleure amie :

« - Tiens, ne le dis surtout pas à Pansy.  
\- Pas de problème. Lui répondit la brune en cachant le parchemin sous sa robe. »

Celle-ci tourna détacha son regard de celui de Malefoy, et tourna la tête vers le lac :

« - C'est bizarre, l'eau est très calme aujourd'hui… »

Le blond s'apprêtait à confirmer mais une pensée surgit dans son esprit et il se leva d'un bond, devant le regard surpris de la sorcière, il articula vite :

« - Pansy, il faut que je vois Pansy. »

D'un signe de tête compréhensif, la jeune fille l'encouragea à allait rejoindre sa meilleure amie au plus vite et à sa grande surprise, le sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

« - Cette coiffure te va vraiment bien… »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le blond était déjà en train de courir à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis, en espérant que tout c'était bien passé.

Après avoir vérifié si ils n'étaient pas dans la salle commune des Serpentards, dans la Grande Salle, dans son propre appartement, dans la bibliothèque, et même dans les cuisines, il trouva enfin sa meilleure amie dans un des couloirs, le regard au loin, la jeune fille était accoudée au rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres du château.  
Soupirant de soulagement en n'entendant aucun sanglots, le blond se rapprocha doucement et lui toucha doucement l'épaule :

« - Dray ! S'exclama la sorcière en sursautant.  
\- Alors comme ça on ne vient pas tout de suite tout raconter à son meilleur ami ?  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu une vraie commère… Répliqua la Serpentarde en souriant. »

Le blond se contenta de sourire, un sourire qu'il n'avait que très peu et dont sa meilleure amie était souvent à l'origine. Il attendait qu'elle continue d'elle même, ce sujet était plus que sensible, et il ne savait que trop bien qu'elle préférait en avoir le contrôle.

« - Je lui ai dit ce que je… enfin ce que j'avais à lui dire.  
\- Tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais ? Demanda le sorcier. »

La brune à ses côtés baissa doucement la tête face au regard implacable de son meilleur ami.

« - Pansy… Soupira Drago, je croyais que tu devais lui dire.  
\- Je ne lui ai peut-être pas dis comme cela, mais je lui ai fait comprendre s'écria Pansy en s'écartant légèrement de la fenêtre.  
\- Je m'en doutes ne t'inquiètes pas, dit le blond avec douceur tout en attrapant le poignet de sa meilleure amie pour la ramenait près de lui. Et donc ? Il a dit quoi ?

\- Il m'a dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait et qu'il priait tous les soirs pour que cela arrive.  
\- Blaise ? Rigola le blond. Prier ? »

Devant le regard noir de la jeune fille à ses côtés, il se tut et l'encouragea à continuer :

« - Et il m'a aussi dit que si un jour j'étais prête à lui raconter… enfin tu vois… et bien il serais là.  
\- C'est bien. Se contenta de répondre le sorcier. »

La brune sourit en regardant son meilleur ami, anticipant déjà sa prochaine question :

« - Mais alors… Vous êtes en couple ?  
\- Je crois… je crois que oui. Répondit la sorcière.  
\- Tu n'en ais pas sûre ? S'étonna le blond.  
\- Et bien… en fait… non.

\- Vous vous êtes embra... Commença le blond.  
\- Oui oui, le coupa-t-elle.  
\- Et bien tu as ta réponse alors.  
\- Je crois que oui. »

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêché un large sourire vint illuminer son visage, faisait ressortir ses jolies fossettes.

« - Je le savais. Dit Drago presque pour lui-même.  
\- Que quoi ?  
\- Que c'était le seul à pouvoir te faire de nouveau sourire.  
\- Mais non ! Se récria la sorcière. Tu sais, Dray, dit la brune plus doucement, c'est toi le premier qui a réussi à me faire oublier tout ça…  
\- Cela devient vraiment trop sentimental entre nous Pansy. Sourit le blond.  
\- J'en ai bien l'impression. Répondit la brune en lui rendant son sourire. »

Écartant légèrement ses bras, la brune vint se blottir contre son torse, ses bras s'agrippant à lui comme si elle ne voulait plus le lâcher, doucement, le sorcier referma son étreinte autour d'elle, ayant ainsi l'impression de la protéger.  
Mais d'un coup la jolie brune s'écarta et avec un sourire répondit au regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami :

« - Je ne veux pas rendre ta petite-amie jalouse.

\- Je n'ai pas de… Commença le blond en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Et Hermione ? Se récria la brune avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Granger ? S'étonna le sorcier.  
\- Oui. Confirma-t-elle simplement.  
\- Mais ce n'est qu'une…  
\- Une ?  
\- Une camarade. Affirma Drago avec aplomb.  
\- Une camarade ? Une camarade que tu défends face à ses meilleurs ami, une camarade pour qui tu voles dans ma propre valise pour lui faire une nouvelle coupe, et ne me dit pas que tu voulais juste l'énerver, réagit la sorcière face à la tentative de la part de Malefoy de prendre la parole, je sais que tu as toujours trouvé qu'un carré lui irait mieux. Une camarade avec qui tu as envie d'aller au bal, une camarade que tu as envie de protéger…  
\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Le coupa le blond.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Non. »

La brune remarqua attentivement son meilleur ami, le léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres dès qu'on parlait de la Gryffondore, son regard qui s'éclairait, son réflexe de la chercher à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, tout ça ne trompait pas. Il ne manquait plus que de vérifier si c'était réciproque, mais la sorcière n'avait pas trop de doutes par rapport à cela.

« - Pansy… La prévint le blond en remarquant son regard machiavélique.  
\- Hum… Viens, allons rejoindre Blaise.  
\- Oh. Tu veux dire « Viens allons rejoindre mon nouvel petit-ami. » ?  
\- Tu es lourd Malefoy.  
\- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te pavaner à son bras pour montrer à toutes les filles du château que le plus beau mec de Poudlard t'appartient.  
\- Tu me connais si bien. Se contenta de répondre la brune en l'entraînant vers les escaliers, un sourire légèrement effrayant aux lèvres.  
\- Tu fais peur Pansy.  
\- Je sais. »

Et suite à cette conversation, Ô combien pertinente, les deux amis se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, essayant de pousser l'autre pour qu'il se trompe d'escalier, jeu qu'ils faisaient depuis leur première année.

« - Tu es toujours une gamine Pansy, S'écria le blond, tout en essayant de pousser la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne pose pas son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de te pousser, lui répondit la jeune fille tout en se rattrapant à la rambarde de pierre et en essayant de pousser à son tour son meilleur ami. »

Comme plongés dans leur bulle, aucun des deux n'entendit le fracas épouvantable qui résonna dans tout l'étage qu'il venait de quitter.  
Harry Potter, les cheveux recouverts de poussière et les habits déchirés sortit d'une salle de classe abandonné comme entouré d'un halo de fumée grise qui semblait être de la poussière.  
Il s'était assis dans cette classe pour éviter tous les bruits et toute l'agitation qu'il régnait dans les étages inférieurs, et aussi, malgré tout pour essayer de ne pas croiser Ron.  
Mais il ne s'attendait à aucun moments à surprendre une conversation entre Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson.


	7. Chapter 7

_Après, j'avoue tout, une trè__s longue attente, voici enfin le chapitre 7. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews ou en messages privés._

* * *

Comme sonné, il se précipita dans les escaliers à la suite des deux sorciers. Une seule pensée occupait tout son esprit : « Trouver Hermione ».  
Sans se soucier des regards curieux qu'il attirait, il courut encore plus vite, parcourant les étages les uns après les autres, s'engouffrant dans la bibliothèque sous les cris de Madame Pince, renversant un des lits de l'infirmerie sous la précipitation, et enfin, le souffle court et la respiration sifflante il aperçut la brune.  
Le brun se figea un instant sous la surprise, attirant ainsi l'attention de sa meilleure amie, qui inconsciente du trouble qui l'habitait, lui demanda calmement :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? »

Mais encore trop stupéfait, le sorcier se contenta de pointer du doigt la chevelure de la jeune fille. Levant les yeux au ciel, la sorcière reprit la parole, une pointe d'amusement perçant dans sa voix :

« - Ne peux-tu pas t'exprimer avec des mots ?  
\- Mais… Hermione… Articula enfin le jeune homme.  
\- Mais…. Harry…. L'imita avec sarcasme la brune.  
\- Tes…  
\- Mes… ?  
\- Cheveux. Finit par dire le brun en s'asseyant lourdement à ses côtés.  
\- Oh. C'est Malefoy qui me les a coupé. Articula la brune d'une voix posée. »

Et sans qu'elle s'y attende, le brun à ses côtés s'effondra contre l'herbe douce du parc, le corps secoué d'un rire silencieux qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir.  
Devant le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, il parvint à articuler d'une voix interrompue de rires sonores :

« - Oh… Par Merlin ! Je… Je peux même pas imaginer la tête de Malefoy… Le… Le….Pauvre ! »

Les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension, la brune s'approcha de son ami ; mais elle ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres face au fou rire de son meilleur ami.

« - Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle enfin, après de longues minutes.  
\- Pourquoi quoi ? Lui répondit le brun, plus calme.  
\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas… Commença la brune en enroulant une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt.  
\- Hermione. L'interrompit le sorcier.  
\- Harry. L'imita une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.  
\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne lui as pas lancé au moins deux ou trois sorts ? S'étonna le brun à lunettes.  
\- Mais pourquoi donc aurais-je fait ça ? S'offusqua la sorcière le nez plissé.  
\- Mais où est donc passé notre Hermy chérie ? »

Face au regard vide de son amie, il soupira silencieusement, s'efforçant de garder sa patience face à cette nouvelle facette de sa meilleure amie.

« - Hermione, qu'aurais-tu fais l'année dernière si Malefoy t'avais coupé les cheveux ? »

Les yeux tournés vers le ciel, la brune réfléchit quelqu'un instant avant d'articuler d'une voix de petite fille :

« - Je lui aurai fait un gros câlin et je ne l'aurai pas lâcher de la journée ! »

Et devant l'air abasourdi du sorcier en face d'elle, elle ne put contenir un léger rire moqueur.

«- Je rigole Harry. Fit-elle en secouant sa main devant le visage du brun pour le faire réagir. »

Mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction, les yeux vides et le corps figés il se contenta de répéter d'une voix monotone :

« - Un gros câlin… Un gros câlin…. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à secouer son ami pour le faire réagir quand une voix qui lui était maintenant familière parvint jusqu'à elle :

« - Pansy. Pansy putain dis-moi ce que tu veux faire.  
\- Dray. Articula la voix de Pansy quelques secondes plus tard. Tu me suis et c'est tout. C'est qui qui commande ici ? Bien sûr c'est une question réthorique qui n'attend aucune réponse. »

Amusée malgré elle par la situation, la brune entendit les voix se rapprocher jusqu'à voir surgir les deux sorciers devant elle.

« Granger, articula Pansy en guise de salut.  
\- Pansy… ? La salua à son tour la sorcière, ne sachant comme réagir. »

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle, son regard tomba sur un Harry toujours figé, comme plongé dans ses plus profondes pensées. La sorcière s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question mais de son habituelle voix grave, Drago avait déjà pris la parole :

« - Mais qu'à donc notre pote Potter ? Demanda le blond en fixant la brune sans ciller.  
\- Oh. C'est par rapport à mes cheveux. Ah non, rectifia-t-elle, c'est par rapport aux sorts que je n'ai pas lancés. Ah mais non je sais, se corrigea-t-elle encore une fois, c'est par rapport à ma réaction avec une voix de petite fille de films d'horreur. »

Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand la voix de Malefoy l'interrompit :

« Granger ?  
\- Oui ? Répondit-elle tout sourire.  
\- T'es-tu encore drogué ? Lui demanda le blond avec tout le sérieux du monde.  
\- Malefoy… Se renfrogna-t-elle. Arrête avec ça, je ne me drogue pas.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Pansy, c'est encore pire alors. »

Hermione les fixa quelques instants avant de secouer Harry dans tous les sens en lui hurlant dans les oreilles :

« - Harry, me laisses pas seule avec eux, ils croient que je me drogue, alors que pas du tout, tu le sais toi non ?  
\- Hermione. Articula Harry.  
\- Harry ? Répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
\- Peux-tu arrêter de me crier dans les oreilles et de me secouer s'il-te-plaît ?  
\- Oh. Oui bien sûr. Répondit la brune en suspendant son geste. »

A un mètre de là, les deux Serpentards regardaient, atterrés, le spectacle qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? S'exclama tout d'un coup Harry en pointant du doigt le blond aux yeux gris.  
\- Potter, articula la voix exceptionnellement enjouée de Pansy, tout d'abord, je suis contente que seule la présence de Drago te déranges, il est vrai que la mienne n'est pas dérangeante loin de là, tout le monde veut que je soit…  
\- Pansy. Grinça Malefoy.  
\- Oh, oui, pardon. Je me reconcentre. Se reprit la brune avec un léger rire. Nous sommes là pour discuter de choses sérieuses.  
\- Je ne voulais pas venir, précisa le blond sous les yeux furibonds de sa meilleure amie.  
\- Si tu voulais absolument venir. Affirma celle-ci en plongeant son regard dans celui du sorcier, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la contredire.  
\- Euh… Je voulais un peu venir finalement. Se reprit le Prince Des Verts et Argent. »

Fière de son autorité, Pansy Parkinson prit le temps de s'asseoir au côté d'Hermione et de tirer Drago par la manche pour qu'il se positionne face à la Préfète.

« - Donc… Reprit celle-ci. Vous êtes la pour ….  
\- Un sujet sérieux. Articula le blond.  
\- Je crois qu'on avait compris Malefoy, lança Harry d'une voix sarcastique.  
\- Rendors-toi Potter. Le remballa le sorcier d'une voix froide. »

Les deux sorcières leur lancèrent un regard réprobateurs et se tournèrent finalement l'une vers l'autre :

« - Parlons entre personnes civilisées Granger.  
\- Tu peux m'appeler Hermione. Répondit la brune. »

Pansy lui lança un sourire éclatant et continua son explication :

« - Je devais absolument venir te voir pour te parler des sentiments que Drago et toi nourrissez l'un envers l'autre.  
\- QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent simultanément les deux concernés.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi je venais pour te parler de ça Hermione. Lança Harry.  
\- QUOI ?! TOI AUSSI ? S'exclamèrent de nouveau les deux Préfets en Chef.  
\- Parce que en fait j'étais dans une salle de classe vide pour fui...pour réfléchir tranquillement et, sans le vouloir, précisa-t-il en lançant un coup d'oeil aux deux Serpentards, j'ai surpris leur conversation. Et Pansy disait que….  
\- Pansy parle beaucoup de beaucoup de choses. Le coupa Drago avec empressement.  
\- Non non continue Potter, l'encouragea Pansy en jetant un énième regard noir au blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami.  
\- Et donc Pansy disais que en gros Malefoy aurait des sentiments pour toi, dit-il en fixant Hermione, mais qu'il ne le saurait pas lui même. »

Le silence se fit, et bientôt les quatre sorciers n'entendirent plus que le brouhaha lointain des élèves qui s'agitaient dans le château et les chants des oiseaux.

La voix grave de Malefoy les tirèrent de leurs pensées :

« - Mais j'ai jamais rien vu de plus gênant. Si j'avais des sentiments pour Granger, je le saurais quand même ! Donc laissez-moi tran…  
\- Non. Intervient Harry.  
\- Non quoi ? Grinça le blond en se tournant vers le sorcier.  
\- Tu ne le saurais pas forcément. Répondit celui-ci calmement.  
\- Et pourquoi je peux savoir ? Ce sont mes propres sentiments donc normalement je sais…  
\- Parce que tu es con. L'interrompit une nouvelle fois Pansy.  
\- Parce que je suis … Commença Drago de plus en plus énervé.  
\- Con. Finit Pansy avec un petit sourire moqueur. »

D'un bond le vert et argent se redressa, passant les mains dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés, il souffla doucement, comme pour se calmer.

« - T'arrêtes de nous faire un scène mélodramatique blondie et tu reposes tes petites fesses ici. L'interpella sa meilleure amie.  
\- Pansy… Commença le blond d'une voix froide.  
\- Chut. L'interrompit une énième dois de plus la sorcière. Grange… Hermione ?

\- Oui ? Répondit la brune plus perdue que jamais.  
\- Qu'en penses-tu ?  
\- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop… Hésita la jeune fille les joues rouge de gêne.  
\- Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? L'interrompit son meilleur ami d'une voix inquisitrice.  
\- Hein ?! S'exclama la jeune femme en jetant un regard noir au brun.  
\- Fais pas ta prude Granger, intervient Malefoy avec son éternel sourire en coin. »

Tous les regards convergèrent instantanément vers ce dernier, celui-ci leva les mains en l'air dans un réflexe moqueur.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? S'exclama-t-il enfin. »

Pansy se rapprocha de lui, l'oeil perçant :

« - Tu veux vraiment savoir si Hermione t'aimes toi.  
\- Tant d'insistance caches quelques chose. Renchérit Harry, suspicieux.  
\- Bon passons aux questionnaires ! S'exclama Parkinson en changeant de sujet d'une voix joyeuse.  
\- Quels questionnaires ? Intervint Hermione.  
\- Tu vas voir tout de suite.  
\- J'en peux déjà plus. Marmonna Drago en serrant les poings.  
\- Première question. Poursuivit la brune sans faire attention aux remarques de son meilleur ami. Aimes-tu passer du temps avec Drago ?  
\- Euh… oui. Répondit presque timidement la Préfète. Enfin ça va. Rectifia-t-elle en voyant le sourire arrogant du blond.  
\- Hum… Commenta Pansy. Aimes-tu sa voix ?  
\- Oui. Affirma la brune après quelques instants de réflexion.  
\- Aimes- tu ses mains ? »

En soupirant face à ses questions, la brune attrapa une des mains du sorcier blond pour les observer, ne faisant pas attention aux mines réjouies d'Harry et Pansy et au sourire en coin de Malefoy.

« - Oui, elles sont belles. Répondit-elle enfin.  
\- Aimes-tu son visage ?  
\- Mais c'est quoi ces questions de merde ? Se plaint une nouvelle fois Drago. »

Sa meilleure amie se contenta de lui adresser une claque sur le sommet de la tête et reprit son examen.

« - Alors Hermione ? La relança-t-elle.  
\- Euh… Rougi la brune, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ça va. Enfin, rajouta-t-elle quand elle vit les regards échangés entre les trois autres sorcier, il n'est pas moche.  
\- On a compris Granger, tu me trouves parfait. La taquina le blond, son sourire toujours fixé aux lèvres.  
\- Tant de modestie de ta part m'étonnes Malefoy. Répliqua la brune, en essayant de cacher ses joues toujours brûlantes derrière ses cheveux malheureusement court.  
\- Je sais. Se contenta de répondre le blond.  
\- Bon, les interrompit Pansy en échangeant un regard complice avec Harry, au vu des réponses de notre chère et tendre Hermione, ou Miss Granger, comme vous voulez, nous pouvons affirmer que celle-ci est bel et bien amoureuse de notre bien-aimé Drago, ou Dray, ou Mr Malefoy ou encore...  
\- Je le savais de toute façons, personne ne peut résister à mon charme naturel. Se vanta le blond en éclatant de rire.  
\- Vos questions étaient complètement… bêtes ! S'énerva la Préfète. Si l'on suit votre logique, tous les élèves de ce château seraient amoureux de tout le monde, parce que tout le monde répondrait la même chose par rapport à n'importe qui.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Harry, les yeux fixés sur sa meilleure amie.  
\- C'était ta réaction que l'on voulait voir, et tu as brillamment remporté le test ! S'exclama Pansy. »

Devant l'air ahuri d'Hermione, la brune se sentit obligé de développer :

« - Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien tous les deux, si tu n'avais pas réagi, cela aurait montré ton indifférence, mais tu as fait tous le contraire. Se réjouie Pansy. »

Mais devant les yeux stupéfaits des trois sorciers, la Préfète se leva, emportant avec elle son roman et son sac d'un geste presque violent, et sans dire un seul mot de plus, elle partit presque en courant, les cheveux lui cachant partiellement le visage mais n'empêchant personne de voir ses yeux devenir brillants.  
Le blond, bondit presque pour partir à sa suite, mais ayant peur de donner de fausses idées à sa meilleure amie fit semblant d'observer avec minutie une feuille d'arbre inhabituellement colorée de violet. Des pensées toutes centrées sur Hermione tourbillonnant dans son esprit à une vitesse inhabituelle.

« - Tu attends quoi Malefoy ? L'apostropha Harry.  
\- Quoi ? Répondit le blond, perdu.  
\- Va la rejoindre enfin. S'exclama sa meilleure amie en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Mais… Et toi tu vas faire quoi ? Dit le blond en regrettant déjà la stupidité de sa question.  
\- Je vais emmener Harry faire connaissance avec Blaise ! S'exclama la brune tout sourire.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Oui oui. Confirma le brun avec un petit sourire. Toi va vite la rattraper avant qu'elle ne saute de la tour d'astronomie, ou qu'elle se fasse volontairement écraser par Hagrid ou encore qu'elle…  
\- On a comprit le principe je crois. L'interrompit Pansy dans un éclat de rire qu'elle essayait de contenir face aux yeux inquiets de son meilleur ami. »

Sans leur jeter le moindre regard, le blond s'élança dans la direction qu'avait emprunté la sorcière à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, laissant derrière lui deux bruns ennemis d'hier et peut-être amis d'aujourd'hui.

« - Tu veux vraiment me faire rencontrer Zabini ? Demanda le brun à lunettes après quelques minutes de silence.  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! S'exclama-t-elle. Enfin sauf si tu le détestes à ce point. Rajouta-t-elle tout de même.  
\- Pas du tout ! Rit Harry. Ça me ferait très plaisir, mais juste une petite question.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il est sur Ginny ou quoi ?  
\- Blaise ? S'écria la brune en retenant un rire.  
\- Oui. Confirma Harry.  
\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui répondit la brune en éclatant de rire jusqu'à lui faire mal aux abdos. »

Devant les sourcils froncés du Survivant, elle précisa :

« - On est ensemble depuis hier.  
\- Aah d'accord ! S'exclama le brun en riant à son tour.  
\- Allez viens Potter ! S'écria la brune en lui attrapant le bas. Tu es dorénavant mon nouveau meilleur ami, Malefoy est bien trop compliqué pour moi !  
\- Pas de problèmes, j'accepte ! Hermione est aussi compliqué que lui. »

Et leur rire les précédant, tous deux regagnèrent d'un pas lent le vieux château, ne s'occupant guère des regards inquisiteurs qu'ils attiraient.

Grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse, Drago aperçut enfin la chevelure brune de la lionne. S'arrêtant un instant, la respiration irrégulière, il cria du plus fort qu'il put le prénom de la sorcière, faisant se retourner au passage quelques têtes curieuses.  
Voyant la brune stopper son ascension, il en profita pour la rejoindre et se placer devant elle, l'empêchant ainsi de grimper d'autres marches.

« - Malefoy… Soupira la sorcière sans même lever les yeux vers lui.  
\- Granger… L'imita le sorcier avec un petit sourire moqueur qui cachait son inquiétude.  
\- Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda la brune sans même réagir.  
\- Rien de spécial. Affirma le blond avec aplomb.  
\- Alors peux-tu te décaler s'il-te-plaît ?  
\- Je trouve qu'on est bien là. Se contenta de répondre le sorcier. »

La sorcière leva enfin la tête vers lui, et le Prince des Serpentards pu apercevoir ses yeux chocolats rempli de larmes, rendant ainsi ses prunelles plus brillantes que jamais.

« - Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer Granger. Souffla Drago d'une voix rauque.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune le souffle court.  
\- Parce que je n'aime pas les larmes. Se reprit Malefoy d'un coup. »

La brune tourna une nouvelle fois la tête, comme déçue par ses dernière paroles.

« - Ce n'était qu'un jeu Granger, il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils. »

Mais la sorcière n'avait aucune réaction, les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol, elle semblait ne plus vouloir bouger.

« - Granger ? L'appela le blond. Granger ? Répéta-t-il avec un décibel de voix plus élevé. »

Mais il n'obtint rien de plus qu'un battement de paupière de la belle Gryffondor.

« - Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé que tu deviennes muette ? Lui dit-il avec un sourire amusé en se rappelant le nombre de fois où il avait rêvé que cette Miss-Je-Sais-tout laisse enfin la parole aux autres. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille, sourire qu'elle essaya de cacher au plus vite.  
Le rire grave de Malefoy résonna dans les escaliers, maintenant vide, quand il remarqua le manège de la sorcière.

« - Mais justement tu ne trouves pas ça dingue ? Le seul moment où j'aimerais que tu parles, tu ne veux pas ouvrir la bouche. Le monde est mal fait je trouve. »

Le silence plana quelques instants au-dessus des deux sorciers, mais le Serpentard reprit une nouvelle fois la parole :

« - Granger, Pansy plaisantait, il est vrai qu'elle peut-être maladroite, mais ce n'était qu'un jeu, il ne faut pas que tu le prennes mal. »

Devant l'absence de réponses répétitif de la Préfète, le blond aux yeux gris se leva d'un coup, faisant presque sursauter la brune, et pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il enroula une mèche des cheveux de la jeune femme autour de son doigt et plaqua presque tendrement ses lèvres contre celles, terriblement douces, de la Gryffondor stupéfaite.


End file.
